My Personal Suicide
by Evelyn Rose Marks
Summary: When it comes to life, Nova's didn't seem to amount to much. So when the one thing that brings her joy is stolen from her and pawned off, she races to get it back...not realizing that the man she is stealing it back from turns out to be the Clown Prince of Crime.
1. Pawned

**_Okay Guy's...it isn't a mystery that I LOOOOVVEEE Mr. J and Harley Quinn...and I love them together as a couple more than I do than any other comic book couple in the world. Even more than I love Tony and Pepper...that being said, however, after just recently seeing Suicide Squad and falling in LOVE with Jared Leto's Joker...I NEEDED to write a fanfic about him. But as you all also know...I can't write fan-fics without an OC charrie in the mix. It just better helps me immerse myself in the story. Now before you all try and gauge my eyes out because we know the only gal for Mista J is his Pooh Harley Quinn...this will not be a Joker/OC pairing. This is still a Harley/Joker pairing with them basically raising MY OC character. That way everyone wins ;). So...please Read and Review...I have yet to decide if I will write the POV's of the other characters...but, it will probably happen anyway lol. So enjoy!_**

 ** _WARNINGS: Contains EXTREME violence and female character abuse. (Let's be real it's a Joker fic...you knew there would be violence)_**

* * *

 **Nova Lee**

 **Chapter One**

I was working on picking the lock to the pawn shop and grumbled annoyed as fucked that this old fucker hadn't upgraded his security to the digital stage. I knew they were harder to hack into, especially if they came from Wayne Tech…but I was rusty with my old lock pick and I was already pretty sure that I had been here for five minutes too long. Finally after ten more minutes I heard the tumblers click and the door slid open.

"Yes!" I smiled and slipped inside, closing the door behind me.

I didn't give a shit about all of the junk that was in here…I only wanted one thing and that was something my asshole father had pawned the other night. Heroin addiction was expensive and it had cost me a very special family heirloom that my granny had left for me. I'd be fucked if someone thought that they could have it for a couple dollars. I began searching through the shop but wasn't seeing it. My eyes started to burn with frustration and after about half an hour, I sat in frustration on the floor in front of the sales counter. It wasn't here…which meant that it had probably already sold. I buried my face in my knees briefly, thinking that I would actually have a moment to break down, but then I saw the bright headlights of a car and I quickly scurried behind the counter and pressed myself into a corner.

I heard the door to the shop open, but whoever came in didn't turn the lights on. So, that ruled out it being the owner of the shop…and there were no flashing red and blue lights…so I guess cops were out too…so…that just meant it was another group of thugs hoping to get some spending money. If I kept myself quiet and hidden…I'd doubt they'd even notice I was here. I would be able to get out and back to the slums that I called home.

"Huh…that's weird," I heard one of the guys say. "Boss, it's already been picked."

"Weeellll," a soft voice rung out. "That means we may not be alone in here boys…better fan out and find the straggler that thinks they are able to steal from a business in MY city."

"You got it J."

 _J_ …oh fuck…there was only one thug with that infamous initial…I was in the same shop as the Joker! Fuck, fuck, fuck! I was going to die…part of me wondered if I should just remain hidden or try and make a run for it. Pressing myself further into the counter as I heard heavy footsteps ring throughout the shop…I closed my eyes as I heard an eerie little whistle start. It felt like the man knew EXACTLY where I was…like he could hear my heartbeat thumping loudly inside my chest.

"Round we go…" he sang. "The wooorld is spinning…When it stops…it's just…beginning…"

My heart was beating so hard that I thought I was going to pass out. I pressed my hand to my mouth in order to keep from crying out or whimpering out loud as I heard his footsteps get closer and closer. His nails tapped against the glass of the case I was hiding behind. And from the vibrations of his fingers tap, tap, tapping I knew he was RIGHT above me.

"Sun comes up…" he continued to sing. "We live and we crrrryy…"

He was coming around the counter

"Sun goes doooown…"

The footsteps were getting closer and I could feel my body shake violently.

"And then…we all….."

Everything grew quiet as his voice began to fade away and I breathed a soft sigh of relief.

"Die."

I screamed as I felt two hands yank me from my hiding place and pull me up. Mr. Joker gripped me by the forearms and slammed me into the back wall. I kicked and struggled, but I couldn't overpower him. And it was probably to no surprise…I wasn't exactly the tallest of girls…so I knew me standing at five foot two wasn't going to intimidate the Clown KING of Crime one bit.

"Please…don't kill me Mr. Joker…" I begged. "I…I didn't mean any offense…I just wanted…-"

He pressed his gun into my temple and I cried out, closing my eyes as tight as possible as the tears started to roll down my face. I fell silent and tried to pull myself together so I looked at little bit older than the clearly scared child I was, currently, portraying.

"Now, now, now, now," he said, his face a mere few inches from mine. "No tears sweetie pie…I'm not gonna kill ya…however…I can't let something like you stealing from me go unpunished. What's your name princess?"

"N-Nova Lee…" I whimpered.

"Noooovaa…it's different, I like it."

He patted my cheek hard, but till kept his gun aimed at my temple. I could feel the hot metal against my forehead and knew immediately that it had been fired recently. I winced and looked away, my body shuddering as the tears started again.

"Shhh…sh, sh, sh, now now now princess…what did I just say? No. More. Tears. Unless you want me to give you something to cry about."

His dark voice gave me chills, but I heeded his warning and swallowed my tears and released a final shuddered breath.

"That's a good girl…now…before I rightly punish you for stealing from one of my FINE establishments…tell me what you came in here looking for?"

"I…I didn't know you owned it Mr. J…" I squeaked. "I would never-

-Answer my question." he snapped.

"A…a necklace, sir…" I yelped. "It…it was mine and my…dad sold it to buy heroin…I just…I just wanted…it back…"

He watched me and I sniffled as those green eyes pierced into mine. Emotionless, intense, and terrifying. I literally felt like his gaze would kill me faster than the bullet. But to my great surprise, he holstered his gun and guided me to a back room. I was told that I had five minutes to dig through the stuff and get my necklace. Then I was instructed to run like Hell before the boss changed his mind. I didn't question it as I dug through boxes of other people's sins, throwing shit all over the floor, and then finally…I came across it. The heavy linked chain slid out of en envelope into my hand and putting it back around my neck, I walked out of the back room, keeping my head bowed.

"Uh uh uh…" Mr. Joker said, approaching me. "What do we say?"

"Th-thank you Mr. Joker…" I whimpered.

"Mm…if you break into another of my places…" he growled. "You WON'T be thanking me. Got it?"

"Yessir…" I squeaked.

It was only then that I realized he had a grip on my forearm. When he finally let me go I could hear him counting down loudly…meaning I only had sixty seconds now to get as far from the pawn shop as possible. I took that as my cue and raced out of the shop, quickly hopping a chain linked fence into an alley and running as far as I could to get the fuck out of lower Gotham and back into my bedroom before my father noticed I was gone again.

I ran until my lungs burned and I nearly threw up a couple times…but the adrenaline had me moving at such a pace that I couldn't even think about it. I climbed up the fire escape to the fourth floor of our apartment building and slid into my tiny bedroom. I slid down to the hardwood floor of the room and held the necklace in my hand to look at it. Tears filled my eyes as I squeezed it in my fist.

"Fuck…"I whimpered. "I'm sorry granny…I promise…I'll never take it off again."

Crawling over to the dirty mattress that was left in my room, I curled up in a corner of it (one that wasn't soaked from rain water leaking onto it) and did my best to go to sleep and forget today had ever happened. Sometimes that was easier said than done, though.

I hadn't been asleep for very long when the door to my bedroom burst open and I saw my father standing in the middle of the archway panting heavily. I sat up and quickly shuffled off my bed into the wall.

"D-Daddy….-

-WHERE IS IT!?" he screamed. "WHERE IS IT YOU FUCKING WHORE!?"

-w-where is what?"

"MY STASH!"

He screamed in my face, spit getting onto my cheek and I screamed as he yanked me up by my hair and threw me into the wall. I felt my head knock against the window pane and I cried out as the room flashed white for a moment and everything just started vibrating right before my eyes.

"I…don't…have it…" I cried out. "I swear!"

"I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU!"

He yanked me up again and slammed me back into the wall. I could taste blood as I bit down on my lip when I made impact with the wall and gasped as the picture that I had hanging above my head fell sending shards of glass across the wooden floor at me in little crystal splinters.

"I DIDN'T!" I screamed. "PLEASE LEAVE!"

But I knew he was too far gone…withdrawal must really be hard right now for him to need a hit this bad and that's when I realized something….I still had on Granny's necklace from my late night run in with the Joker. And my blood ran cold as I was sure my dad realized this.

"You no good little BITCH!"

He yanked the chain around my neck, pulling to towards my back and consequently cutting off my airway. My feet kicked and kicked against him and I used what little strength I had left to claw his arm. But it did nothing, and just when I thought it was all gonna be over. My dad thrust me towards the window and I crashed through it onto the metal fire escape.

I could feel the glass cutting into me, as well as the warm blood sliding down my arm and head. I knew that it was all over at this point…my father was going to leave me to die here…and as if to add insult to my injuries…I felt my necklace being roughly pulled from my body and listened as his heavy footsteps led out of my room. I whimpered and decided that if I was going to die…I wasn't going to die in this retched room. Even if it meant dying in a filthy alley…at least then I would die staring up at the stars…

So with what little energy I had left…I used my arms to pull my body down the three flights of metal stairs that led out of my bedroom. I thought I tried to call for help a couple times, but when I opened my mouth all that came out was blood and a soft whimper. I could barely think beyond the pain that I was feeling. When I finally reached the cold asphalt…wet with rain…or maybe it was my blood…I turned to lay on my back and watched the inky black sky above me.

There were no stars. The sky was just black…black and polluted…like Gotham City and for some reason I found that funny and ironic. So...I laughed...I laughed until I began wheezing softly as my breathing started to become more labored…and then I…just waited for the inevitable…and right when I thought I was going to reach my end…that's when I heard it… a familiar song…

"Round we go…The wooorld is spinning…When it stops…it's just…beginning…Sun comes up…We live and we crrrryy…Sun goes doooown…And then…we all…..die."

* * *

 _ **(Please Read and Review! No Flames!)**_


	2. Leap of Faith

_**Here is the second chapter you guys! Also, to address Nova's age...I've decided to keep her 18. I don't want her to be too old because then I feel like it could slip into her having a romance with Mr. J...and that is something I really want to avoid (which is hard because Joker is soooooo hot lol). So please Review and Enjoy the next chapter :).**_

 ** _WARNINGS: Contains EXTREME violence and female character abuse. (Let's be real it's a Joker fic...you knew there would be violence)_**

* * *

Nova Lee

Chapter Two

When I woke up…I was a bit surprised to find that I was not on the rotted mattress in my bedroom. I was in a dark room laying on a small twin bed…it wasn't anything special, but it was ten times cleaner than the mattress I was accustomed to. I winced, trying to get a good look around, but all I could see was darkness. Had I been thrown in jail? Kidnapped? What the fuck was going on?! I looked up and could see a small flashing red light above me and realized there was a camera trained on me and my spot in the bed.

"Hello!" I called weakly. "Is someone there?!"

The only thing that met me was silence and I did my best to stand up, crying out loudly in pain. My legs felt like they were on fire and when I looked down at the pale skin I could see several stitch marks. It was shit work…jagged…and black thread lightly stuck out in various areas. Whoever had done this was NOT a doctor…but I guess it was better than the more likely alternative of me fucking bleeding to death. I began examining other parts of my person…and I could already tell I looked like Hell. I still could not remember how I got here though…I remembered my dad…

I closed my eyes tight against the flood of memories that began to pour back. Him screaming at me, throwing me around the house like I was a fucking rag doll…and me crawling out of the third story apartment to die in a dirty alley. But then….nothing. After that all I remember was darkness…and…a song.

I rocked back and forth for a couple moments and started to hum the tune. If I continued to tear through the layers of my mind…I could almost remember the words. My hands itched at the new stitches up and down my arms. And I lightly tugged at the threads, hissing in pain as the skin pulled with them. Something told me that wasn't the best idea.

I waited on the bed for what had to be hours…wondering if someone would ever come in and let me out…but no one came. My eyes had adjusted better to the darkness…and as I looked around I realized that this room had no windows…it was just a small box with a door… one that I had assumed was locked due to the fact that there were CHAINS in a large X plastered across it's wooden frame. I didn't like it…I felt like I was suffocating on the stale air inside of here. I needed to get out…and clearly no one was watching the cameras…because no one came or even made a move to check on me.

So I decided that I was gonna suck it up and try and break out. I got to my feet, which were bare and almost numb from the cold…and limped to the door. I wriggled the door handle a couple of times and my eyes widened in shock. This door wasn't FUCKING LOCKED and when I gave it a gentle push it OPENED! I stared in shock but then quickly shook it off. I had REALLY spent HOURS sitting in here under the assumption the door was locked shut, only to find that I could have gotten out at any time. Whoever had taken me must have been a real criminal mastermind…because who would let their prisoner just walk right out of their cell? Whatever…I needed to get out of here before whoever was watching the camera noticed I was gone.

I didn't have anything here that belonged to me…all I had on me was the blood stained clothes I had worn last night and some new stitches that a hack doctor had given me. Taking a deep breath I limped out into the dimly lit hallway and my eyes widened. This DEFINITELY didn't look like a prison…it actually looked like someone's apartment. It was an industrial loft, very open, like one of the posh places you see you saw on TV that Bruce Wayne would visit. I limped out into the open living room and faced a large window that overlooked the dark Gotham Street below. There was a loud thump of bass coming from below. Was I above some kind of night club? I pressed my face lightly against the cool window and saw cars in a long line to enter the lower levels of the building.

So…I was above a night club…but which one? I mean…practically every gangster in Gotham had their own "secret" night club…Penguin owned the Iceberg Lounge…Mr. Joker was rumored to run at least two…but I couldn't remember the names. However…both of them bringing me here seemed highly unlikely…the Joker and Penguin didn't save dying people. They were usually the ones causing the whole dying part. So…who was my kidnapper and where the fuck was he? Admittedly I felt quite slighted that the guy that wasted his time saving me, couldn't even be bothered to check up on his handiwork!

I continued my exploration of the upstairs, but found nothing and nobody. This entire area was completely empty…but I knew that someone had been up here at one point or another. There was an open bottle of red wine sitting beside a dirty plate…so that meant someone had been entertaining at one point or another. Oh well…why the fuck did I even care? All I needed was to find the exit.

Wincing as the weight on my legs sent shockwaves of pain up into my lower back, I bore down and went over to what definitely looked like a freight elevator. I separated the two landing doors, holding onto a rope pulley so that it wouldn't slam too loud and made my way inside. Closing the iron fence I pressed the bottom that said 1, hoping that it would get me out of here. It shook violently for a second and began lowering me down. I closed my eyes as I leaned against the metal wall that stood between me and my freedom. When the elevator finally dipped a bit and stopped moving, I quickly thrust the doors open, no longer caring about the noise and jumped back in surprise when a pair of red lips and, acidic, green eyes met me at the bottom.

"Weeelll, well, well," he hummed almost musically. "Look who is finally awake and getting around. It's Nooova Lee."

"M-Mr. Joker…I…I don't understand…" I whimpered. "Where am I?"

He walked back inside the elevator without answering me and closed it, sealing us back in the darkness. I watched as his pale hand reached for the button to take us back up to the loft and without thinking I grabbed his arm and pulled to get him away from it.

"NO!" I screamed. "LET ME OUT!"

Of course Mr. Joker didn't take kindly to that and without further prompting he put his hand in my face and shoved me to the floor. I collapsed at his feet and cried out as I felt one of the stitches in my calf split open. I gasped as blood started to pour from the cut and Mr. Joker cursed.

"Fucking idiot brat," He grumbled ripping the sleeve off of his dress shirt and using it to wrap my leg. "You owe me six hundred for this shirt…it wasn't cheap."

"Why did you lock me up?" I sniffled, removing my hands so he could work.

"If I'm not mistaken that door was not locked," He smiled. "You literally coulda walked outta here at any moment, princess."

"…well how was I supposed to know that?! It had chains all over it!"

"Did you even try to open the door at all?" Mr. Joker asked. "Or did you just sit there and stare at it, too afraid to go see what was beyond your little hidey-hole?"

I didn't answer.

"Hmm…" he said with a soft chuckle. "I don't blame you though…you are young, afraid, naive…you have only had a small taste of the true bullshit that goes on beyond the walls of your home."

He tightened the tourniquet around my leg causing me to gasp.

"W-Why are you doing this?"

"Straight to the point then…I like it." He grinned. "Would you like to have some fun? I could teach you how to REALLY live life."

"And do what? Be one of your expendable clowns that just…fucking grovel and die at your word?"

Mr. Joker smiled at me, his grills glinting in the darkness around us.

"I don't want you to die for me…" he said softly. "That's too easy…If I wanted you to die for me…I'd have just left you in that alley BEGGING for me to end the pain for you. No, no, no, princess, I want you to LIVE for me."

"I don't even want to live for myself…" I hissed. "WHY would I want to live for you?"

He dropped a picture in my lap and I looked down at it and saw that it was a family photo of me and my granny…her necklace dangling from my neck. But when I reached to grip the familiar linked chain…it wasn't there. And then I remembered WHY my father had nearly killed me. My eyes shot up and I looked at Mr. J.

"You can help me get it back?" I whispered.

"Honey," he chuckled. "I can do you one better…we will get it back…and YOU can use it to strangle the man that did this to you to death. So what do you say? Want to be adopted into the Clown Prince of Crime family of misfits?"

I gripped the picture and sat with Mr. Joker in the elevator for a couple of minutes. I had heard stories about him and his Queen Harley…that they were both crazy, ruthless, and madly in love. That if anyone was CRAZY enough to team up with them, was in the danger zone of being double crossed or killed. But then as I rethought everything that had happened I made a couple of realizations. First…where would I go if I didn't accept his offer? Back home for another beating? Or to let my dad finish the job and finally kill me? Yeah, no thanks. And second…his offer of revenge just sounded so appealing…to make the man that hurt me for years hurt as bad as I do. I would be CRAZIER to NOT take him up on his offer if I really thought about it.

He smiled at me.

"Welll? What's it gonna be, baby girl?" he breathed.

"…what's in it for you?" I asked. "So far I see me getting what I want…but…what do you get?"

"Oh, where's the fun in telling you outright…" Mr. Joker cackled. "No no no no, it doesn't work like that. You have to take a leap of faith here darlin'. Open the chained door, step through, and DON'T look back."

"Just like that?" I asked.

"More or less…" he stood and held out his hand to me.

There was no going back after this anyway…and with a shaky breath, I looked up at him and accepted his hand. He pulled me up rather hard and smiling rammed something sharp into my forearm.

"Ouch!" I cried out.

"Night night, Nova Lee…we'll talk soon."

"Missssttteeeerrr Jaaaaaaayyyyy…" I grumbled, slumping into his arms.

* * *

 _ **(Please Read and Review! No Flames!)**_


	3. Laugh Through It

_**Okay...I know I said I MIGHT not write as the Joker...but...I had to try. So...be kind. It's hard to write as the Joker without it sounding like forced madness. I actually did better the more I relaxed and STOPPED trying to sound like the Joker lol. If that makes any sense. Anyway. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I REALLY enjoyed writing it. :) Please Review!**_

 ** _WARNINGS: Contains EXTREME violence and female character abuse. (Let's be real it's a Joker fic...you knew there would be violence)_**

* * *

 **Joker**

 **Chapter Three**

Nooovvaa Lee, Nova, Nova, Nova Lee…the more I ran the letters over my tongue the more and more I found myself loving the way they sounded. She had potential to really light this town up and I saw it clear as day. She should have died that night in that dirty alley…but I saved her. Just like my beautiful Queen…I owned her. I would set her free and she would serve me for the rest of her life…and because she was so young, I intended to make sure it was a long…painful…life. Now…I just needed to convince Harley. I sat in one of the booths of the Queen of Hearts and could see Harley dancing not too far away. She was spinning on one of the golden chains hanging from the ceiling and I beckoned to her from my seat. She skipped over to me…her bleached hair glinting in the light. Her blue eyes shined as they met mine and I smiled back at her, bringing my tattooed hand to my mouth and tilting my head to the side.

"Hi puddin'," she said. "What can I do for ya?"

"Come to daddy baby…" I said tugging her towards my lap.

I ran my lips over her neck and took in a DEEEEPPP whiff of her perfume. She smelled like rain and bad choices…it was simply intoxicating. Pulling back before I got too deep, I brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"You know I love you baby." I said softly.

"Of course puddin'!" she giggled. "I love you too!"

"And that I would do anything for you…"

She continued to smile at me with those luscious red lips of hers. Taking my hand I gently ran my thumb over them. There was no Queen more beautiful than my Harley Quinn… and if anyone dared to take her from me…they were due for a bullet right between the eyes.

"What's wrong puddin'?" she asked, a small pout playing on her lips.

"Nothin honey…" I said smiling. "I just…have someone you need to meet. A new addition to our crazy little family."

"Oooh! Another boy for the gang!?" she squealed standing, snatching my hand up into hers.

"Not exactly, pooh." I said leading her up to the loft.

I had moved Nova to a different guest room so that she wouldn't wake up and be so eager to escape again. The room still had surveillance so that I would be able to watch her and make sure she didn't do anything too stupid, but this room had a window and the door wasn't chained to look like she was trapped on the inside. I brought Harley to the threshold and motioned with my hand for her to keep quiet.

I opened the door and gestured to the sleeping form on the bed. Nova had curled up in a small ball in the corner of the mattress, clutching the threadbare blanket I had left with her close to her chest. From here she looked like a scared and wounded animal. Her stitches were red and angry, no doubt festering from my shitty handiwork with a needle…but I left her be. I had a doctor en route with Frost, so they would be able to fix whatever I fucked up. And if they refused…well that just meant Harley and I might have something to bond over tonight.

"Who the fuck is that?" she hissed glaring up at me. "Is that the little street urchin you told me about? The one that stole from your new store?"

I leaned against the door frame to keep her from trying to get inside and kill Nova. Although that would be interesting…I really didn't want any bloodshed…right now. I mean, it wouldn't be a very fair fight given the fact that Nova was drugged off her ass. Sensing my Queen was still angry I proceeded to smile.

"The very same," I hummed softly. "Her name is Nova Lee…and she is YOUR responsibility from here out-

-the fuck she is." Harley snapped. "You yanked the dirty thing off the street…YOU deal with her."

I felt my eyebrows furrow together and I turned my glare on her. Who the fuck did she think she was talking to? Since when did this bitch think she had the right to question me and MY motives…in fact…who was SHE to tell ME what to do?! I OWNED HER!

Grabbing Harley by the back of her hair I yanked her face closer to mine and growled at her.

"Who do you think you are talking to, Harley?" I snarled. "Do I not take care of you? Buy you nice things? Keep you happy?"

"Ow…o-of course ya do puddin'!" she cried out, her hands reaching for my forearm. "I…I just don't see why we need some little brat-"

-It is not your fucking place to question WHY she is here…it is your place to be a bad influence on her…and teach her the ways of our family. You wanted a kid didn't ya?"

"Not one that's already fucking eighteen-fuck! Ow, ow, ow!" she screamed as I gripped her hair harder.

"Well consider it a blessing, no morning sickness or any of that other bullshit. You can play mommy…I'll play daddy…and we will be one…happy…family…" I pulled her close to me, released her red and blue locks, and ran my hands down her thighs. "Wouldn't you like that baby?"

I could see tears in her eyes and very gently I kissed her. A little pleasure to make the pain taste sweeter…and my Harley Girl ate it up.

"I know you will be good for the girl," I whispered. "Teach her how to fight, I'll teach her how to shoot, and our little home will FINALLY be complete. Just like you wanted gorgeous. I'm doing all of this for you."

"Oh Mr. J," she sniffled.

"Don't thank me…just bring that pretty mouth over here."

I closed Nova's bedroom door and slammed Harley into an adjacent wall ravishing her with my lips and biting into her creamy, milky, skin. I could feel her shudder against the metal coating on my teeth and pulled her head back to look at her and kiss her again. She smiled against my lips and gently bit my lower one. I kissed her once more before throwing her over my shoulder and taking her back to our room.

When morning finally leaked into our room, I looked over to see Harley sleeping soundly on her stomach. I smiled and gently ran my lips over her warm skin…I could hear her chuckle softly and whisper my name. I wanted to flood her mind…my name should be on her lips every second of every day. If it wasn't then we were going to have a serious problem.

I let Harley sleep, hoping to see how our new little addition was doing. I went into the room to find it empty and my eyes widened. I slammed my fist into the door frame and yelling loudly went to the security room where the camera's were. It was empty and Nova's camera was turned off!

"FROST!"

I pushed Harley aside as she came stumbling out of the bedroom and went to find Johnny so that we could locate the youngest crew member in my gang. I grabbed my purple leather jacket and through it over my bare shoulder's and made my way downstairs to the empty night club. I saw Johnny behind the bar counting up the money in the register to make sure those bitches that worked for me weren't double dipping. Taking out my gun, I grabbed him by his tie and brought it to his forehead.

"Where. Is. She?" I snarled.

"W-Who boss?" he gasped. "Harley? She's upstairs!"

"Not Harley idiot!" I yelled. "Where is Nova Lee?!"

"Haven't seen her, boss…I swear! Maybe she ran?"

I cocked the gun and pressed it hard into his temple. The girl wouldn't have left…where the FUCK would she have gone? When I last checked on her she was near death, her cuts infected, and I doubted she could even get up to walk to the fucking bathroom. Which actually reminded me…

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny…did you get that doctor for me?"

"O-Of course boss…" he chirped. "He got here this morning…"

"Goooood." I smiled. "Now…be a good boy and have the doctor brought up and ready…while I look for our little guest."

"Yes J, right away."

I nodded and made my way back upstairs to the loft. Harley was now awake and stood in front of me once again. I raised my eyebrow at her and just as I was about to push her out of the way, she stopped me.

"I found her, puddin'…" she said quickly. "She was in the bathroom…"

"How the fuck did she get there?" I growled.

"I…crawled…" I heard a weak voice whisper.

I looked over Harley's shoulder at a very pale and sick looking Nova. Yepp…she was definitely close to death right now. Good thing I thought to have that doctor brought up. I looked to Harley who moved out of the way so I could get closer to Nova. She turned her head away from me as I reached down to touch her face.

"You got some fight in you, princess," I grinned. "Good. You won't last here long if you don't show some…gumption."

"I'm…dying…" she wheezed softly.

"Mmm…probably…" I laughed. "But, don't worry…I have a doctor now that should prolong the toe tag."

Her eyes rolled back into her skull and she sunk to the floor with a thud. Yepp…she was in shock now. Humming softly, I stooped down and tugged the girl up into my arms. I moved her to our kitchen table and set her on top of the hard wooden surface after throwing the dirty plates we had out to the floor.

"Harley, why are these fucking dishes still dirty?" I snapped.

"I didn't have time to do them puddin', what with our late night…excursion."

"Don't fucking let your chores slide again."I hissed. "And be a dear and go get Johnny and the good doctor…"

I watched as Harley ran downstairs and I gripped Nova's head gently, giving her forehead a gentle tap to wake her back up. Something told me that if she was this close to death, I shouldn't let her sleep. It was strange…normally I didn't have to work at all to keep someone alive. Just watch them fade away. Huh…what an unusual start to the day.

"Mmm…so…tired…" she whispered.

"I know honey, but if you want to keep breathin…I need you to keep those pretty blue eyes of yours open."

Nova cried out, tears sliding down her face onto my fingers. The tears felt cold compared to the burning heat from the fever she was enduring. I kept my hands on under her head, somehow thinking that the gesture was helping her hold on.

"Embrace the pain sweetie," I told her. "Own that shit…and soon it will have no power over you. Laugh through it…because then…you will start to like it. Enjoy it. YEEAAARN for it."

She was watching me through red, puffy, eyes…and I could see her pale lips quiver near the edges. I smiled down at her…but then her face went serious and she lifted her head slightly to bring it back down hard onto the table with a loud THWACK. My hands shot up into the air to avoid getting hit, and I watched as blood started pooling under her skull.

"M-Much…better…" she whimpered, her eyes falling closed. "It…itched…"

My assumption was that she was referring to the stitches I had also done on her skull… well, those were open now as well. Grabbing a dinner napkin off the floor, I pressed it into the back of her head and sighed.

"Ooooh Harley!" I yelled. "Where the FUCK are you and the doctor?!"

"We are coming puddin'! The doctor doesn't seem to want to…ugh…cooperate!"

I heard the sound of flesh on flesh and peered over to see Harley nailing the doctor in the cheek with her right hook. I grinned and laughed as he was sent spiraling across the floor. Johnny grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and thrust him over to me. I released Nova's head and put both my hands on the doctor's shoulders, Nova's blood now staining his white dress shirt.

"Doc am I ever GLAD you decided to show up!" I beamed. "You gotta help me out here…you see… I took on the responsibility of guardian to this little girl here…without realizing how HARD headed teenagers are…"

I pushed him into the table so he had to look at Nova Lee, who was now as white as the driven snow and probably hitting a certain stage of blood poisoning from all the bacteria infecting her lacerations.

"I…I can't do anything for her here!" he said, his eyes pleading with me.

"Oh…oh, you can't do anything for her here?" I said, my face sinking into a frown. "That's a darn shame…Doc…you have kids? Of course you do…Johnny's met them…now… if you have kids…you realize how important it is to have a trusting physician look over them, don't you?"

"P-Please-

-So…with that being said…What. Can. You. Do. For. Me?"

"I…I'd…I'd have to get her to the hospital…I need IV's…antibiotics…"

"Oh, I'm sure we have some of those things lying around here somewhere. Don't we Johnny?"

Johnny knew we didn't…but that also meant he KNEW that he had better get off his ass and start going to get those things.

"I…I'll also need blood…she's lost too much blood…"

"Done…anything else?" I asked.

"P-Promise…you won't hurt my kids…"

"We'll see after you save one of mine."

I squeezed the doctor's shoulder's harder once more before leaving him to work on Nova Lee. I caught one last glimpse of her as I and Harley entered the freight elevator to open the Night Club. She watched me as the doors began to close and I smiled slightly as I saw a tiny grin appear on her face. Oh yes…the Clown Crime Family was FINALLY complete.

* * *

 _ **(Please Read and Review! No Flames!)**_


	4. Shopping Spree

_**This was a little harder to write just because I'm so darned tired lol. I appreciate the kind reviews guys :), you really are my inspiration to keep the story going! So here is the second chapter, just a little bit of filler to give us a view on how Joker and Nova's relationship is progressing. I hope you guys like it :). The next chapter will be a bit more excited, I promise! Please Review!**_

 ** _WARNINGS: Contains EXTREME violence and female character abuse. (Let's be real it's a Joker fic...you knew there would be violence)_**

* * *

 **Nova**

 **Chapter Four**

After nearly dying three times…I was finally happy to be at least somewhat healthy enough to walk around the lofted apartment without the threat of passing out, going into shock, or vomiting being ever present. I was starting to heal…and the new stitches that the doctor gave me were slowly dissolving…but boy did they itch like a mother fucker. It had been a couple days now…two I spent in and out of consciousness…and today I was able to endure the pain and stay awake. Mr. Joker refused to let me have any pain meds…saying that it would be good for me to grow a tolerance to agony…and…something philosophical about learning to embrace it. It meant not sleeping for the first night, but…I had a feeling Harley had taken pity on me…because the water she had brought me through the night had had a really funny taste to it…but the pain had subsided for a couple hours giving me some, temporary, relief.

I hadn't seen Mr. Joker since last night though…or his precious girlfriend. Johnny came up every now and again to make sure I had something to eat…and that I took the antibiotics the doctor had left for me…but otherwise, I was completely on my own up here. And completely bored. I tried watching TV, but there was nothing good on…and I couldn't get comfortable in the clothes Harley had lent me…they just felt too…bright for me. Like she was auditioning for one of those stupid Bubble-Gum Pop music videos.

I grumbled annoyed as I tried to dig the micro shorts she had insisted on me wearing out of my butt. I could literally taste cotton they were so far up my ass. Succeeding in getting them back to their original position…I walked back to Harley and Mr. J's room…I knew I wasn't supposed to go in there…but…Harley told me I could help myself to her clothes. And she had to HAVE something more comfortable than this!

Their room didn't look as terrifying as I thought it would be. There was a king sized bed with a lot of blankets strewn everywhere…but there wasn't a single gun laying around…or a giant guillotine hanging randomly from the ceiling…it just seemed like a normal bedroom. Oh…except for the pair of bunny slippers that were setting on the right side of the bed. Yeah…that's _exactly_ what I'd expect for two murderous psychopaths to have in their room.

I went over to the dresser and began digging through it carefully, hoping to find an article of clothing that was remotely comfortable to wear. Finally I found something…it was a burgundy dress shirt that had a silky texture to it. Removing the tight t-shirt that Harley had given to me…I pulled the shirt on and buttoned it up. I soon realized that this probably wasn't Harley's when the sleeves slid down past my hands a little bit and the garment itself looked more like a dress on me than a shirt.

I moaned internally as it enveloped me in comfort and closed my eyes briefly. This felt so nice against my broken skin…I knew that I shouldn't be wearing it…that I would probably get a beating from the both of them for coming in here…but…I just couldn't take it off. I went to turn around to go get something to drink when I walked right into the chest of Mr. Joker. I fell back and looked up at him in surprise.

"M-Mr…J…I…I didn't expect you home so soon…"

"Clearly…" he said, eying his shirt. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"N-No?" I whimpered. "I…I'm sorry…I just…I don't have any clothes and Harley's are…-

-not good enough for you? You think you need to RAID my drawers for one of my dress shirts? One of the few I wear for business?"

I felt my chin quiver and I braced myself for the smack that was no doubt about to come. Only it didn't…instead he pulled me up off the floor and eyed me up and down.

"It looks good on you, princess." he said, a smile slowly spreading across his face as he adjusted the collar. "But…if you ever raid my dresser again…I will hang you with it. Understand?"

I nodded vigorously.

"Good…now…put these on too."

He threw a pair of black sweatpants at me. I slipped them on under the shirt and stood awkwardly waiting for his next instruction. I must look like I was swimming in these clothes. I had to cuff up the sweatpants to keep them from dragging and catching against the wooden floor.

"You need clothes…your own clothes…" he said, removing his current shirt.

I stared as all of Mr. Joker's tattoos became visible to me. A lot of them looked as crazy as he was…but there was one that seemed to be the most tame…it was a robin on his right bicep. Admittedly, even after getting to see all of these, my favorite one was the one on his hand. It was seriously fucking creepy.

"Harley has to work downstairs…" he continued. "That means I'm gonna be the one taking you."

"T-Taking me…where?"

"Wherever you fucking buy your clothes."

"What you mean Goodwill?" I snorted. "I've never gone REAL clothes shopping before."

"We can't have that…" he said, buttoning up a white dress shirt and reaching for a purple suit jacket. "If you are gonna be apart of this outfit, you need to dress the part."

"Isn't it dangerous for you to be out in public like that?" I asked. "Like…if a cop recognizes you or something…couldn't he arrest you?"

"If they tried they would be a bunch of very stupid and very dead cops…and I'm not going into the store with you. I'm giving you the money, dropping you off, you have an hour to get everything you need before I pick you up. I have business to take care of in the city…I figured I could kill two birds with one bullet."

"What kind of business?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"The kind that is none of your fucking business. Hurry up so we can go."

He walked by me and I followed quickly behind, slipping on the bunny slippers Harley insisted I wear until I get my own shoes. Following him to the elevator, I wriggled my toes in the slippers and giggled softly as the ears flopped a little bit. I looked up and jumped slightly when I realized Mr. Joker was staring at me.

"You afraid of me, princess?" he asked.

"S-Shouldn't I be?" I whispered.

"Oh…yes…you definitely should be…" he smiled. "I just wanted to make sure."

"….I don't remember much from the past couple of days…"

I was hoping to change the subject and maybe get Mr. Joker to talk to me a little bit so I could better understand him. If I was to be indebted to him for the rest of my life…I might as well try and embrace the relationship at least a little bit.

"I'd be amazed if you remembered anything at all," he snorted. "You spent most of it passing out and trying to bash your own skull in."

"Well…at least that explains the constant headache…" I grumbled to myself. "Oh…hey… um, that song you were singing when I was in the pawn shop…where did you hear it?"

The elevator shuddered as it reached the ground floor and I helped Mr. Joker open the doors.

"It's a catchy little tune, isn't it?" he said, whistling it as he closed up the elevator again. "Gets in your head…really quick…and just buzzes around in there forever and ever and ever."

I could tell that he was evading the question and decided to drop it before he lost his temper and smacked me one. Nodding I followed him to his car. I watched as he pulled a tarp off of a bright purple Vaydor. He opened my car door for me and even went so far as to help me inside before closing the door behind him. It was weird how Mr. Joker could be terrifying, abusive brute, but still…have moments when he actually came across as a charming gentleman.

I got in on my side and buckled my seatbelt as Mr. Jokey started the car and whizzed out of his parking garage. I gasped slightly in surprise as it whipped out and zoomed onto the main road. Yeah, this car was totally inconspicuous. I knew that Mr. Joker wasn't worried about being noticed, but that didn't prevent me from keeping my body low, hoping to avoid catching the eyes of the people that were outside. I glanced over and watched as Mr. Joker expertly switched gears and the car hummed, in tune with his touch.

"Can…can I turn on the radio?" I asked, carefully.

"Go for it…" he said gruffly.

I smiled and turned the dial until I got to a rock station. I cranked the volume as a song by Eminem came on. I started bopping my head and danced in my seat, wiggling my hips to the beat, dancing against his words. I looked over at Mr. J who was smiling as his eyes were trained on the road.

I couldn't tell if he was actually smiling because of me, or if it was just the natural twisted expression he always held on his face. Oh well…he wasn't smacking me, so I assumed that meant I was clear to have a couple moments of fun and sing and dance with the radio. Before I knew it, Joker was pulling to the front of the Gotham City Mall entrance. He turned the radio off and I took a deep breath, looking towards the store. It felt like it had been forever since I had been somewhere so nice…I never shopped at the Gotham City Mall because I couldn't afford anything. And I was kind of embarrassed to be heading in there in fucking bunny slippers as it were. Still…I guess it was better than micro-mini-ass shorts.

Mr. Joker took out a roll of bills and shoved them into my hand. My eyes widened and I held the money clip firmly in a closed fist. I could already see several hundred dollar bills right on top. He couldn't mean for me to use all of this to get clothes…

"Buy everything you need with it." he said. "Because after this you will have to EARN everything you want from here on out."

"Yes Mr. J…" I said with a nod.

"Be here in the next hour," he said sharply. "Don't make me wait for your ass."

"Yes sir…"

I opened my car door and with a deep breath got out. Right after I closed the door, Mr. Joker zoomed off down the street. I took another deep breath and walked awkwardly inside of the mall entrance. I could already tell people were staring at me…and when I caught a glimpse of my reflection I could see why. I looked like a fucking, homeless, nut-job! My blonde hair was all over the place, matted, and in certain places I could still see dried blood from my new stitches. I looked like an escaped Arkham Asylum patient. Going into the first store I could find, I bought my first outfit and quickly changed into it.

I didn't really know what to get, so I just settled for a pair of black fishnet stockings, jean denim shorts, black tank top, and red flannel blazer to wear over top of it. For my shoes I snatched up a cute pair of black and white converse sneakers. The entire total for my one outfit nearly knocked the wind out of me… but as I paid for it with the wad of cash Mr. J had left for me…I realized it hadn't even made a DENT in all the money he had given to me. I bagged the clothes Harley and Mr. Joker had lent me and made my way into some of the other stores to buy more clothes, makeup, and other necessities that I had always viewed as luxuries up until now.

I had finished earlier than the original amount of time that Mr. J had allotted me…and now I was just sitting on a stone bench near the entrance of the mall, waiting for him. I had my bags around my feet…and I had even gone so far as to buy both Harley and Mr. J something. I knew it would probably be viewed as a pointless gesture to them both…but…I felt like I had some obligation to pay them back…for Mr. J, I replaced the shirt of his that he used to keep me from bleeding to death…and for Harley…I grabbed her something nice while I was in Victoria Secret.

So now it was just a waiting game…a very boring waiting game…until Mr. Joker finally pulled up to the curb and threw the door open for me to get in. I put my bags in the trunk and climbed in just in time for him to drop a cell phone into my lap.

"This is yours." he said, briskly. "You will answer it the moment I call…text…whatever. I do not like to be pushed to the wayside. I am the center of your world now, kid."

"You couldn't have picked something less dated?" I grumbled looking over the old Nokia.

"You got a problem with it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"N-No Mr. Joker…" I said quickly. "Thanks."

He grunted out a low chuckle and turned the radio on as we began headed back towards the Queen of Hearts night club. I looked through the cell phone and took notice that I already had three contacts…Mr. Joker, Harley, and Johnny Frost. Well…it wasn't like I had many friends to add to that list…

"So…Mr. Joker…" I said carefully. "Um…how am I gonna earn my keep?"

"You are gonna work in the club. Harley will show you the ropes."

"Oh…like…one of the dancers."

"Fuck no…" he pulled into the garage and braked hard. "Under no circumstances are you to EVER dance in the Queen of Hearts…nor is ANY man there to touch you."

"Um…but…" I stuttered. "It's a strip club…isn't that kind of expected?"

"Not when it's one of MY girls."

In a weird way that was kind of sweet…but I also found it to be extremely stupid. I mean, not that I was pro-stripping…but I knew that in comparison I wouldn't make the kind of money the other girls did if I was stuck waiting tables.

"You are gonna start as one of the waitresses."

"Alright…I…I can do that."

"Good…because you don't get a choice."

He popped the trunk and got out of the car with me and walked me over to the elevator.

"I'm going into the club for a drink. You go up to the rooms and get more rest."

I sighed.

"Problem?" he hissed.

"I'm tired of resting…I'm bored…-

-You'd be bored in the night club too…at least this way I know you won't cause any trouble. I have enough to deal with babysitting Harley…I don't need to have to worry about you too."

"Then why are you even gonna let me work in there?" I challenged.

"You think I won't have someone keeping an eye on you while you work? Because I will. But for tonight, I have better things to do. Now do as your fucking told before I lose my temper."

Before I could argue further, he pressed the button to send me to the loft and closed the doors to the elevator. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest with a pout. Seriously? Who did he think he was…my father? Granted…even with how bad Mr. Joker seemed…he was no where near as awful as my dad. Ugh…that thought alone made me depressed. I guess I should be grateful to rest for a couple more hours…my body was starting to ache again anyway and I had a feeling that once I was all healed up, I wouldn't get much rest.

I left Mr. J's gift on his side of the bed as well as Harley's before retiring to my own room. It looked different once again…this time there was a small dresser for me to set all of my clothing in. My guess was that Johnny had brought this up for me while I was gone. I collapsed on my bed, not bothering to put the clothes away and began playing with the Nokia Smart Phone Mr. J had left for me. I was just about to put it on the charger when it beeped and alerted me that I had an un-read text message.

'Put your shit away and come have a drink with Harley and I. -J'

With I wide smile, I quickly texted back 'On my way!'

I bounced briefly on my bed before quickly getting up and racing towards the elevator. For the first time, I felt like I was actually apart of the Joker family…correction…for the first time in my entire life…I felt like I belonged to ANY kind of family.

* * *

 _ **(Please Read and Review! No Flames!)**_


	5. A Little Flavor

_**This chapter was a LOT of fun! I'm not going to spoil it by explaining why lol. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and review!**_

 ** _WARNINGS: Contains EXTREME violence and female character abuse. (Let's be real it's a Joker fic...you knew there would be violence)_**

* * *

 **Joker**

 **Chapter Five**

It was Nova's first night working on the floor. Harley had helped her get dressed and also had spent the past couple nights showing her how to work the bar. I had instructed Johnny that he was to remain within eyesight of Nova Lee while I had one of my secondhand bodyguards standing near me on the second floor. Normally I didn't care how the customers treated the other waitresses or dancers, but they knew what hey were getting into when they signed up for this job. Nova was different…there was still this air of innocence that was just too palpable to let die right away. Besides…I wanted to be the one to slowly etch that "scared little girl" act out of her and watch her be reborn.

"Okay sweetie," I heard Harley say. "Now, any tips you make are yours for the night. Mr. J said so…don't let the other girls near your jar and don't be afraid to get a little territorial about the bar. It's just you here tonight…but if ya need me, I'll be dancing not too far away."

Yeah, she'd be dancing alright…dancing for me. Harley wasn't permitted to perform for anyone else…and if anyone else tried to commission her to do so had me to answer to. The same would go for Nova Lee…she was under my protection while she lived with me…and she was also my PROPERTY…and I did not LIKE having other people touch my things. I watched as Harley gently fixed Nova's hair and smiled down at the young girl. It was a nice change of pace from when all she had done was give her murderous looks and had an urge to kill her. Although, admittedly, I missed the constant threat of bloodshed. Oh well…the night was still young after all.

"Does my makeup look okay?" I heard her whisper softly.

"Baby," I said coming over. "You look great. Harley did wonders on ya."

"Awh, thanks puddin'." she said moving from behind the bar to take my hand.

"Alright Nova," I said leaning against the granite counter. "Whaaaat are the rules?"

"Um…check for phony bills, make sure to tell Johnny if I hear any of the guests talking shit about you, and don't let any of the guys grab my ass."

"Good girl!" I beamed leaning over and kissing her forehead. "You are gonna do just fine. There's a gun under the counter if things get too rough for you."

"And…what am I supposed to do with that?" she asked, carefully.

"What would you NORMALLY do with a gun, honey?" I laughed. "You shoot it. ESPECIALLY if one of these bastards crosses the line. Do NOOOTT make me come over here to take care of something that you could handle but didn't."

She nodded timidly at me, her head bobbing up and down so quickly that I was sure it would pop clean off her neck. Giving her one last smile, I took Harley's hand and went with her to get the music started. The moment we opened the doors people would start flooding in for drinks and food. And the best part was that I got to sit and enjoy it all while the money poured in.

The lights dimmed as the DJ began setting up and the moment I threw the doors open, criminals and gangsters alike began pouring over the threshold. I smiled at them as the bass from the speakers began to fill the room and nodded at one of my favorite bouncers before slipping back into the crowd. I glanced over at Nova to see her smile as her first customers came over. She had that same flirty expression Harley wore whenever she was about to take advantage of some stupid idiot. Only unlike Harley's…I doubted Nova would try to poison one or more of them…Still, I found myself extremely angry that it was aimed at those losers. But I let her go and made my rounds to my table in the upper levels.

I sat my feet on the table in front of me and sat back on the leather sofa I had recently purchased for up here. I accepted a drink one of the dancers brought to me and turned to see Harley lightly swinging on one of the poles. I smiled widely at her and growled softly, licking my lips. She was the baddest bitch in this place and she was all mine. I whistled at her, prompting her to come over and tugged her onto my lap.

"That didn't take long, puddin'." she teased. "You like my new dress?"

"Mmmm…I'd like it better on the floor," I said, running my hands over her shoulders. "You look good enough to eat…"

Barking softly at her, I ran my tongue sensually up her arm and bit her neck. She moaned against me and gripped the lapels of my gold suit jacket. I pushed her down against me leg so that she was straddling me and continued to run my tongue over the backs of her white, pearly, teeth.

"Boss…"

I bit the bottom of Harley's lip and glared out of the corner of my eye. Really? Couldn't that dumb fuck see that I was busy? Taking a deep breath, I pushed Harley off my lap onto the floor. She hit the ground with a thud and huffed up at me. I motioned with my head for her to get lost…because daddy had business to take care of now. She put her hands on her hips, but did as she was told and scurried off.

"Here's your eight o-clock, Mr. Joker."

I nodded but said nothing as the thug reached out to shake my hand, I kept my one hand firmly clasped around my drink and swallowed deeply from it.

"Ah, he doesn't shake hands…" my boy told him. "Just take a seat…I'll get one of the girls to bring you a drink."

He sat down across from me and began talking, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy watching Harley dance in the corner with another one of the girls. I licked my lips and turned back to whoever I had made this appointment with when I heard him say something about money.

"This place is one of the craziest clubs in Gotham."

"Yes well…" I grinned. "One does what one can."

"My boys and I would like to formally congratulate your success…and want to offer our services to you. You'd make us good money…we'd make you good money…"

"You sweet talkin me?" I asked, bringing my hand up to my mouth and cackling softly.

"We got a deal, boss?" he asked.

"I like you buddy," I smiled. "You are just SO intense! Where's your drink? LUCY! Bring my newest friend a drink!"

A tray was brought out with two mixed drinks and a couple shots of what I guessed to be vodka. Harley must have set up this tray, because she knew exactly what I liked. The mixed drinks first and then a quick shot of vodka to chase after it. I could see green flecks of something more toxic mixed in and I smiled. That crazy girl just might deserve me after all.

We were shot for shot and I was feeling gooood. I had brought Harley back over to sit on my lap and had even given my new _friend_ one of the girls from the floor to enjoy while he was with us. Sitting on the sofa's I glanced down at the lower levels once to see Nova still working the bar…looking happier than I had seen in a long time. She was dancing behind the bar, but I noticed that she kept a distance from the hands that yearned to grab and fondle her. I gently moved Harley's head to the opposite of my neck, so she could continue working on that hickey she was giving me and I could keep an eye on our little clown in training.

I closed my eyes briefly as Harley bit down on my pulse point, sending shivers down my spine, and moaned against her. She was grinding against me and I turned away from the balcony to give my Queen my undivided attention. But apparently five minutes was all it took before I heard yelling from below…and for once, it wasn't the good kind.

"Get the fuck off me, ya pussy! JOHNNY!"

I threw Harley down onto the sofa and quickly stood, leaning over the balcony railing to get a better look. Next thing I knew I saw Nova Lee being yanked over the bar by her neck by some big ass bruiser mother fucker. I grabbed my gun out of my holster and pushed past the people crowding the stairs in a line to meet with me. I could see Nova Lee's hands scrambling for the revolver under the bar I had left for her, but she couldn't reach it.

Before Johnny even had a chance to get to Nova, I raised my gun and shot two rounds into the ceiling. The room fell deathly quiet and the music that had been blaring through the club had come to a screeching halt as I stared the thug down that DARED lay a hand on my kid. He still had his hand wrapped around Nova's throat and she clawed at his fat wrist trying to catch her breath.

"Drop. Her. Now." I snarled.

His sausage fingers opened and Nova slid down to the floor of the bar with a thud. I could hear her coughing and gasping and I nodded to Johnny, who went behind the bar to make sure she was okay. Slowly I walked towards the man that thought he had a right to try and steal something from my club. The crowd parted like the red sea as I made my way to him. His once tan face losing all of its color.

"J…" he started.

"Shhh…" I hushed, getting closer to him. "Don't say a fucking thing."

I pressed my gun into his temple and got my face so close to his I could SMELL the last four tequila shots he had done.

"You come into my home…" I snarled. "Manhandle my little girl…and think you can address me like that? Are those good manners? Was that how your whore mama raised you?"

I cocked the gun and as it cackled lightly, I smiled at him and smacked his face with my hand before breaking out into a low chuckle.

"I really had you going didn't I?" I said laughing. "You should see your face!"

He nervously started laughing with me, uncertain if I was serious or not. Stringing my arm around him, I smiled and brought him back to the bar. Nova had make up running down her face as tears rolled over her flushed cheeks. A bout of anger surged through me, causing my hand to squeeze the fat man's shoulder hard enough that it CRACKED under my palm. He cried out in pain, but I ignored it and continued to address Nova Lee.

"Baby girl…" I said. "How about you serve our friend here a WHOLEY Bartender?"

I watched as Nova smiled flawlessly through her tears and without missing a beat she yanked the hand gun out from under the bar and shot a bullet straight into her attacker's forehead.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want that shit on the rocks?" she yelled, throwing a glass of ice at his head as he fell to the ground. The glass exploded against his skull and sent ice sliding across the floor in a wave of water and blood.

I broke out in hysterics after that and had almost doubled over right there and then from laughing too hard. After a couple minutes the episode subsided and I wiped several tears from my eyes before pointing to Johnny to get his attention. I snapped my fingers and gestured to the mess at my feet, knowing he would dispose of the fat slob that had the audacity to die in the middle of my night club.

"Where's the music?!" I yelled, once the silence started to make my ears ring.

As the bass dropped back in again, I walked over to the bar and sat down in front of Nova Lee. She stared down at the gun and swallowed a couple times. It almost looked like she might throw up and that's when I made the revelation…this had to be her first kill.

"If it's any consolation," I said grabbing myself a beer. "You did fucking amazing."

"…it is…" she said softly, rubbing her neck. "Fucker wouldn't leave me alone all night."

I watched her as she began cleaning up some of the blood from the bar and worked on her next drink for the guy that was sitting to my left. I watched her and gently grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Why don't you close out your register for the night…" I said in a low voice. "Come join us upstairs."

"I'm fine, boss…" she said weakly. "Really…"

I nodded and reached under the bar to grab a chilled bottle of Belvedere Vodka from the cooler.

"A little flavor to make the pain taste better." I said, cracking it open and offering it to her.

She took it from me and tilting her head back took a deep drink from it. I lifted an eyebrow at her, but raised my hands and proceed to walk away, leaving her to continue her shift. I watched her from afar for about a half an hour before I could pull myself away and go back upstairs to be with Harley. And even from this distance I could still see the purple and green of a handprint take form around her slender neck. I shouldn't have let her kill him…because now I was going to have to find someone else to hurt in place of that guy to take care of this fury bubbling underneath my skin. Jesus Christ, what was this kid doing to me?

* * *

 _ **(Please Read and Review! No Flames!)**_


	6. Happy Birthday Nova

_**This is the Chapter of Nova's Re-Birth as it were! I hope you guys enjoy it. It is definitely a lot fluffier than the other chapters (but not too much), because damn it I was wanting that hug for a LONG time lol. Anyway, please review! I'm already working on the next chapter ;).**_

 ** _WARNINGS: Contains EXTREME violence and female character abuse. (Let's be real it's a Joker fic...you knew there would be violence)_**

* * *

 **Nova Lee**

 **Chapter 6**

Working the bar was getting easier and easier for me…as was interacting with Mr. J and Harley…it really felt like I had two parents looking out for me while I was with them…and I had to admit that I leapt at the moment that I could please them or make them proud. Harley was an awesome mom-figure. Beautiful, confident, and actually super smart. She helped me out a lot with the guys downstairs and was even teaching me how to put on my makeup better so I looked older and got better tips.

Mr. J and I also started spending more time together. Today, was one of our bonding days, I was told to meet him in the garage because we were gonna go somewhere so he could teach me how to shoot. Then after that he had a surprise for me…which we were supposedly following up with dinner plans at this nice restaurant. Mr. J had said that owners owed him a favor so we would have the whole place to ourselves. Somehow I had a feeling that _favor_ was more or less just a term used in the grand scheme of them staying alive…not an actual debt owed to Mr. Joker. Oh well, I was looking forward to having a steak dinner later in the evening regardless the circumstances.

I was sitting on the hood of his car, my legs crossed, chewing on some bubble gum Harley had given to me earlier. I tried to blow a bubble, but it just came out sounding like a lame raspberry and I almost lost the grapey goodness on the hood of J's car. I still couldn't fucking get it to work! Harley said that I had to keep chewing it until all of the sugar had dissolved off of it…but at that point it was just too disgusting to keep in my mouth. I had already gone through about four pieces in the pack she had given me. I looked at my watch and sighed as I waited for him. It was HILARIOUS how I had to be on time, but Mr. J was always a fucking hour late.

When I finally heard his whistling, I slid off the car and tried to blow a bubble with my gum again. I threw my arms up in the air as I FINALLY got one to happen and pointed at it with both hands as Mr. J came up. Smirking he took a toothpick out of his pocket and jabbed the bubble, causing it to pop and plaster against my chin.

"Fuck!" I gasped, sucking it back into my mouth. "That took forever, Mr. J!"

"Mmhmm…well, you can try again on the way to our appointment."

"Can I drive?!" I asked, excitedly.

"Hell no." he said unlocked the doors. "Get in the car."

"Awh, but Mr. J…I'm never gonna learn if someone doesn't teach me!"

"Yeah, that's the point. Why would I want you to be able to drive away from me?"

I pouted, but did as he said, deciding that arguing wasn't worth being popped in the mouth for talking back. My record was clean for the last couple of hours…which was a surprise, _especially_ after last night. While participating in a Joker yelling match, Mr. J had come up to me and slapped me so hard my ears rung. We had been arguing about when I would get to start dancing in the club, and I guess I had gone over the line. He had brought me a bag of frozen carrots later…when he saw that my cheek had swollen to the size of a small fucking melon…so I guess that served as an apology.

"Can I at least pick the radio station?" I asked, softly.

He smiled slightly at me and handed me a newly purchased AUX chord. I squealed and snatching it from his hand, quickly, slammed it into my new phone that Mr. Joker had bought me. I spun the dial to the right so that the music was as loud as both our ear drums could handle. I loved how the bass slammed out the beat to the other cars as I sang loudly to the wise words of Fall Out Boy.

"I love the way, I love the way, I love the way you hurt me baby!" I said letting my hair fly around as I whipped my head back and forth.

I looked back at Mr. J and saw his thumb lightly tapping to the beat of the song on the steering wheel of his car. My eyes widened extremely and I smiled, feeling like I had just won a major victory. Not only had the Clown Prince of Crime given me permission to control the car radio, but he was also enjoying the music coming out of it!

After we had played through about three or four songs, I noted that we were out at the docks…near an abandoned warehouse. I looked up at the decrepit building as Mr. J turned the volume down on the radio so that I could hear him talk again. I rubbed the inside of my ear momentarily as my ears began to get adjusted to the quiet.

"What are we doing here, boss?" I asked.

"We are having your first lesson…well…first official lesson," he said. "And…I got you a present…"

"Another present?" I asked, turning to face him. "I thought you said that once I started working I had to buy everything I needed-

-Correction…I said you would have to work for everything you WANTED. And believe me, what I have for you is definitely something you will want."

"Alright…" I turned to face him, preparing myself for this "gift".

"Not in here…I'll give it to you inside."

I nodded and got out of the car with Mr. J. He kept his hand on my shoulder as we walked into the fishy smelling building. It was drafty inside and I could smell salt water. I looked around the crumbling foundation and then back to Mr. J. He was wearing his purple leather coat and the white dress shirt I had purchased for him way back when I was first living with them. Even though he chose to wear these bright colors, it didn't make him look any less intimidating. It probably had something to do with he metal grills on his teeth. Seeing those choppers definitely filled a person with some kind of fantastic dread.

"Close your eyes." he instructed.

I did so and felt Mr. J place a fairly heavy package into my hands. I opened my eyes and smiled at the green wrapping paper that sparkled in the sunlight. I gently tugged at the purple bow and carefully removed the paper. After I had stripped it completely, all that remained was a wooden box with the words Happy Birthday Nova Lee Joker etched into the wood. My eyes welled up with tears briefly and I looked up at him.

"But…it's…not my birthday…" I whispered.

"Today is the day of your rebirth, Nova." he said. "The day you leave behind Nova Lee Ricketts and become Nova Lee Joker. Open it."

The box had a little golden clasp, which I flipped and when I opened the lid there was a beautiful pistol laying inside on a silken red and black scarf. It had custom silver inlaid engravings on the flats of the slide and frame that read "Daddy's Lil Princess" in extravagant squiggly font. And the entire gun had been spray painted black and red. I could feel my chin quiver as I held the gun close to me.

"It's a custom Colt Gold Cup Trophy…Harley and I picked it out together…but she insisted on painting it that color…" he said, gently positioning it correctly in my hand. "How does it feel?"

I let out a soft sob.

"L-Like it's mine…" I sniffled.

He smiled back at me, and without another word, I threw myself into his arms and hugged him. I closed my eyes into the leather of his jacket and got a quick smell of his peppery cologne. To my great surprise he briefly placed his arms around me as well and I found myself FINALLY feeling like I was at home.

"Let me show you how to use it," he said, gently pulling me to stand up straight. "I have some very kind gentlemen that graciously volunteered themselves to serve as practice dummies."

He took me through the building to a better lit room where five men sat in five chairs. They all had bags over their heads and I looked up to Mr. J in question.

"Who are these guys?" I asked.

"Just some enemies of daddy, princess," he said. "I thought you would like to do the honors."

"Enemies?" I repeated, holding the gun.

"People that want to hurt us…destroy our little family. And we can't have that, can we?"

"No…no, Mr. J…tell me what to do."

He smiled and coming up behind me showed me how to aim the gun. We removed the safety and then I cocked it with a loud click. My arm held study and I closed one eye briefly so that I was sure I was hitting a good part of their body. The gun went off and at first all I could hear was a shrill whistle. Then I watched as the bodies shuddered with the impact of the bullet and blood spurted onto the back wall of the warehouse. I smiled and proceeding with nailing the next four men in the head and causing their chairs to collapse onto the floor due to the impact.

"That's my GIRL!" Mr. Joker cheered from behind. "Another bullseye!"

"That's all five, Mr. J…" I said, bringing the gun down.

"You did good, kid. Let's head out to our next stop before we are late for our dinner reservations."

Nodding, I put the gun in the holster that Mr. J had given to me and followed him out of the warehouse. We didn't say much on the car ride to our next stop...which apparently was the ACE Chemical Plant. I looked up at the tall smoke stacks that were sending all sorts of various toxins into the hair and felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. What could we possibly need here? Before I could ask, Mr. Joker took my hand at this point and led me inside of the building. From the looks of things…it was closed…which was weird for the middle of the day.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as he guided me up an iron stair case.

"Oh, no one has worked INSIDE of this plant for years."

"Then…how is it still running?"

"Computers my dear…everything is automated. Ironic isn't it? They think security is sooooo much tighter when no single person can be held accountable when something goes wrong. It's always easier to blame a cataclysmic disaster on faulty programming…versus human error."

We stood above the various vats of chemicals and I looked down at them as they bubbled menacingly. I watched the vat with growing curiosity and wondered what was down there. What could the possible purpose of this toxic potion be for being brought into existence.

"Do you know why I brought you here?"

Mr. J's voice echoed to me and I turned to face him.

"Hmm? No Mr. J…"

"I brought you here because this is where we are going to… _baptize_ you…where you will become cleansed of your old life and rule Gotham as the Clown Princess of Crime."

"Baptize…" I repeated slowly. "You want me to jump into that stuff?"

"In so many words...yes."

I turned towards the railing and glanced down at the chemicals. My biggest question was whether or not it would hurt. I had never dived headfirst into an acid bath before, but from what I had seen on television, I couldn't imagine it would be very comfortable. I looked back to Mr. Joker who was watching me closely.

"I'm afraid…" I whispered.

I thought for a moment that he might push me, but instead he wrapped his arms gently around me as we stood at the edge of the vats and I closed my eyes into his dress shirt.

"I know pumpkin…I know you are…" he breathed into my hair.

He gently pulled away, and still holding onto my hand walked backwards towards the toxic soup. The ledge was low enough for him to get inside one of the taller ones. I watched as he stepped back, still fully clothed and walked into the chemicals...completely unfazed by it. I still had his hand and taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and walked into it with him. The burning raced up my legs and my eyes shot open as I sunk down and the searing hot liquid ran over my stomach, chest, and shoulders. I held onto Mr. J, near tears at this point and felt him gently place his hand behind my head.

"Take a deep one..." he instructed.

Nodding, I closed my eyes and held my breath. I relaxed as Mr. J dunked me under the chemicals and held me there. Somehow this had felt even more painful than the rest of my body. But I wasn't horrified by it for some reason...I was almost afraid to admit that I was actually enjoying the sensation. I could hear my heartbeat pounding loudly in my ears as well as voices from the past week screaming against my eardrums. Mr. Joker, Harley, and lastly my father screaming at me...calling me a fucking whore...my eyes shot open while I was still under the chemicals just as Mr. Joker began pulling me out slowly.

I gasped as I broke the surface of the chemicals and choked on the rancid, warm, air. Blinking harshly, I looked up at Mr. J and smiled widely at him. I didn't know why…but at the moment…I felt so light and happy…but it was more than that…I felt…free… I looked around us and could see the black dye from my clothes melt into the metal canister. I laughed and held onto the Joker's now ruined dress shirt and squeezed his arms. He held me up while we waded in the chemicals and I waded against him.

"Hi daddy…" I breathed out. "How do ya like your new Nova Lee?"

Matching his bright grin, he embraced me once more and we both laughed loudly… hoping that everyone in Gotham could hear and took it as an omen of what was to come next for the old city.

* * *

 _ **(Please Read and Review! No Flames!)**_


	7. A Bad Bitch

_**Just to warn you guys, these next chapters are gonna be REALLY dark. Nova is completely different now, hence the whole re-birth chapter. So just brace yourself for some really dark themes from here on out. I will still add fluff here and there to soften it up now and again, but it's gonna still be pretty disturbing nonetheless lol. And would it be a Joker fic if it wasn't? Lol, anyway, please review and let me know how you like the story so far!**_

 ** _WARNINGS: Contains EXTREME violence and female character abuse. (Let's be real it's a Joker fic...you knew there would be violence)_**

* * *

 **Nova Lee**

 **Chapter 7**

I felt sooooo different now…but not in a bad way. Like…I felt more empowered then ever. Almost as if I had taken the largest hit of speed on the planet. My mind was moving at about a mile a minute and the world stood out in a new light to me. Everything was brighter, louder, funnier, BETTER, this way! What had I fucking been missing out on all this time!?Everything that had been weighing me down before just seemed to melt away the moment I walked away from that vat of chemicals. As if I had left my past in that bubbling mess and all that remained was the new and improved Nova Lee.

We had celebrated the night away in that restaurant…drinking, eating, and laughing until the sun started to rise over the horizon. I didn't even remember getting home, but I sure as Hell felt the hangover the next day. Coming out of my darkened room, I blinked harshly against the sunlight that flooded into the loft. I saw Mr. J sitting at the kitchen table, cleaning his gun while Harley hummed over a stove of sizzling bacon.

I grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured myself some coffee, hoping to chase away this headache that was pounding into my eyeballs. I took my seat beside Mr. J and he looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning, sunshine," he grinned. "Sleep well?"

"Ugh…" I grumbled, sipping from my cup. "What time is it?"

"It's noon…" he said. "Amazing what nearly ten shots of vodka can do to a person."

I swallowed hard as I felt some of those shots threaten to come back up. Ugh… Pinnacle Whipped Vodka and steak…that tasted great the second time around. Yawning with a slight stretch, I pulled up the newspaper and skimmed the headlines. It was the usual trash, but then my eyes widen as I saw a large picture of us on the front page. How the fuck did I miss that?!

"Christ!" I yelled. "Did you see this?! We made the front page!"

Mr. J slid his chair beside mine and snatched the paper away. He smirked and shook his head, pointing his slender finger at my grinning face in the black and white print.

"That's YOU, Nova Lee," he laughed. "Drunk off your ass and threatening to shoot the bartender that cut you off."

"I don't remember ANY of that." I said taking the paper back. "At least they got my good side."

Joker chuckled at my comment and slid a bottle of Advil towards me for my hangover. I popped four of the pink caplets and closed my eyes as I rested by cheek in the palm of my hand. I made a face as Harley slid a plate in front of me. It was two eggs, sunny side up, with a bacon strip to form a smiling face. Normally that would be a godsend, but right now all I felt like doing was throwing up. I slid the plate past me onto the floor where the two hell hounds bounded inside of the room to slobber it up.

"Thanks, but no thanks, mama," I said softly. "I don't think I can stomach food right now."

"I'm not surprised." Harley said. "You were shot to shot with yer old man last night. I almost thought you had him beat…until you puked all over his shoes."

My eyes widened and I sat up stiffly, hesitantly glancing over at Mr. J. I was surprised he hadn't killed me for sicking up on him…but maybe he had been so drunk last night that he hadn't cared. Or I had been so hammered that when he smacked me one, I just didn't feel anything.

"Soo…" I said awkwardly. "You didn't murder me…you sure you are feeling alright?"

He chuckled, "It's still early kid…don't count your chickens before they hatch."

"Oh goody…I get to be paranoid all day…fantastic."

Mr. J winked at me before digging into his own food. I didn't understand how he was able to eat after drinking like that…but then again, he had how many years on me by now. He was probably used to it. I looked down at my cell phone and rubbed my eyes. The club was gonna open at five tonight…that meant I had a couple of hours to kill before I had to get ready.

"Hey, Mr. J," I asked after a couple minutes. "…you remember when we were in the elevator…and you promised me something?"

He didn't answer at first, his mouth probably too preoccupied with the plate of food Harley had given to him.

"I remember, Nova Lee," he said after swallowing. "What's your point?"

"I…was just wondering when I was going to get to ice that fucker."

Mr. J pushed his plate back for Harley to grab and place in the sink and turned his chair so that he was facing me fully. I turned to look at him as well so that I could match the energy he was giving off.

"You think you are ready for that?" J asked in a low voice. "To KILL your own father?"

"Last time I checked," I said reaching out and gripping his forearm. "YOU were my father…"

Mr. Joker smiled at that and after squeezing my arm briefly, he pulled back and took his fingers through his green hair. It wasn't slicked back by half a tube of hair-gel at the moment. Right now we were all still in our jammies…still sporting bed head and rocking the bum look like no one else could ever boast.

"…I don't think we are ready yet." he said. "You still need more training and I want it to be a moment you will cherish for the rest of your life."

My face fell into a frown and I stood from the table.

"But you PROMISED you would help me get it back!" I snapped, forgetting my tone. "You said you would HELP me squeeze the very life out of him! Now I have to wait!?"

"Careful." he said sternly. "Do NOT speak to me in that tone. Anything worth having is worth the wait…and this is something that I think you should wait for."

"I've been waiting eighteen YEARS for this!" I hissed. "I thought YOU of all people would understand that!"

He quickly stood and pushed me into the kitchen wall, his arms blocking me from escaping.

"And I DO, Nova," he snarled. "But I ALSO understand the importance of his death and I want to make sure the experience is fulfilling for you. Do you understand?"

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. I wanted this more than anything in the world right now…and having Mr. J shoot me down was heart breaking. The reason I was even here now was because of what the Joker had originally promised me. If I couldn't take my revenge on my blood father for making my life a living Hell, than everything I was going through would all be for not. And that was just not something I could live with. I wanted my necklace back…I wanted to watch my father's eyes roll into his skull as he BEGGED me to kill him and end his pain…I wanted THAT kind of power of him.

"Nova!" he snapped, slamming his hand into the wall beside my head, causing me to jump. "Answer me!"

"I'm sorry," I breathed. "What was the question?"

I thought Mr. J would smack me, but instead he just laughed and rested his chin against the top of my hair. I sighed softly and moved my forehead to rest against the left side of his chest. I could see the smile that was tattooed on his lower stomach and I felt myself chuckle at it.

"Hey…when can I get my first tat?" I asked randomly. "You and Harley both have so many and I don't even have one."

"You have to earn yours," he said, pulling away. "Harley did most of mine…and I did a couple of hers…but we only did them after a kill. I'll do your first one when you've earned it."

I pouted, but didn't want to risk him finally working up the will to smack me…so I just let it go. I stepped over the now empty plate on the floor and went to shower and get dressed for work. I looked in front of the mirror that was above the small sink and felt my eyes widen. I hadn't gotten a good look at myself last night…but as I looked over my appearance, I felt a scream get caught in my throat. My skin was bleached white…like…whiter than fucking printer paper… and my eyes were neon blue. If I didn't know myself better, I'd say I looked like a fucking ET stunt double.

My hands ran over my bleached blond hair and I shook my head. Yeah…this looked definitely terrifying. If anything I looked like a Harley Quinn duplicate. And although I thought Harley was one of the most beautiful women I have ever met…I desperately felt like I needed my own look. I chewed my bottom lip, which was also a creepy shade of white…and nodded.

"Yepp…" I said. "Outrageous it is."

I threw the medicine cabinet open and dug through the numerous drugs, dyes, and bandages that we had in there until I found a box of BRIGHT red hair dye. The color was called something fancy like Hellfire red and on the neon green box it said PERMANENT in large black letters. I smiled and popped open the kit and began mixing the hair color. I turned my music on and spent the next hour working the dye into my hair. While it sat there, soaking into my roots, I made several faces in the mirror and giggled at how much it looked like I had just dunked my head into a giant bowl full of blood.

Twenty minutes, a fuck load of rinsing, and a good towel dry later and I found myself FINALLY looking a little less like Casper the fucking ghost and more like Nova Lee Joker. Of course I still had to put my makeup on, but it was a start none the less. I blew a kiss at the mirror, and with a towel around my head, made my way into my bedroom to get dressed. Mr. J and Harley would already be downstairs by now, and I hoped to surprise them with my new look.

I dug through outfit after outfit before I settled on a black and red little number. It was short with a slit up the side. I slipped into a pair of black pumps and styled my hair in long curls with a cute jeweled bow headband. I went over to my dresser and gently picked up the gun Mr. J had gotten me for my birthday. Running my lips gently against it, I smiled and slid it into my little black purse. Taking one last look in the mirror, I pressed my lips to it and signed my name in cursive with the red lipstick I had in my handbag. Winking at myself and the voices in my head, I made my way downstairs where people were already starting to come inside.

I nodded at Johnny as I came into the main hall, who stopped fully and stared at me. Walking by him, I gently pushed his fallen jaw back up and went behind the bar. I leaned forward as my first customers came in and smiled as my chest pressed against the cool countertop. I took my first tip sitting on the bar, allowing one of them to slip a fifty in the strap of my lace garter.

"Naughty, naughty," I said as one of them ran their hands up my leg. "What would my daddy say if he saw you feeling up his lil girl like that?"

I took a plastic olive fork and slammed it into the man's hand before hopping down to make my next drink. He screamed in pain, but before he could retaliate, Johnny was right on top of him and escorting him outside. I slid a gin and tonic to one of the older gangster's and winked at him. As the music began picking up, I climbed back up onto the bar and threw my hair back as I started dancing. I slid down onto my knees in front of them and moved my hips lightly to the beat. Chewing on my bottom lip as I spun my legs forward on the bar I shimmied down to give one of my better looking customers a lap dance.

"I've been a bad girl…" I breathed into his ear "You waaaant me?"

"Fuck yeah, baby girl…"

"I'm all yours…"

I smiled at him and let him get lost in the moment before I reached down into his pant pocket and felt for his wallet. Once I had it, I was able to pull out what little cash he had left before replaced it and getting off his lap. I put the cash into my bra and winking grabbed a tray to take an order of drinks to the upper level. I walked up the steps slowly, blowing kisses to a couple of the onlookers and barking at others. I could see Mr. J as I got to the bouncer that stood between myself and his private party. He moved a velvet rope for me and I walked inside, setting the tray down.

"Hi daddy," I said, getting his attention. "How's your business meeting goin?"

He looked up at me and his eyes widened as he inched closer to the edge of the sofa.

"Noooowww…" he hummed. "Who is THIS fiery little thing?"

I grinned and took a seat in one of the empty chairs…hanging my legs over the side lazily.

"I thought I could do with a little…makeover. What do you think?"

He didn't need to answer…because I knew from his expression and the expression of his associates around him that this look was gonna be my trademark in the Joker Family Tree. I smiled over to Harley who was sitting beside Mr. J in her gold and black dress, looking prettier than a picture. She winked at me and took a sip from her martini glass.

"J," I heard one of the thugs say. "You gonna introduce us to this bad bitch?"

I froze in my seat and slowly turned to look up at Joker. His face had gone serious for a second and he stood slowly, motioning with his hand towards me.

"Of course…this is…the apple of my eye…the BANE of my existence…the one the only…NOVA LEE JOKER!"

I watched dad go on and on and yelped slightly as he roughly yanked me up from the chair.

"Come to daddy princess," he said. "Yoooou are my gift to this handsome honka honka! YOOOOU belong to him now."

Holding both my arms down, he gently pushed me into this random guy's lap. I smiled and moved closer towards him, twirling my hair around my pointer finger. I giggled coyly at him and ran my tongue over my red painted lips.

"You're a little old for me…" I teased. "But that's okay…I like em older."

He smiled up at me and moved his head to kiss my neck. I made a face of disgust briefly as he bit me and could see Joker inch closer from behind.

"Aarrree you enjoying yourself?" I heard him whisper, his diaphragm rising up and down in anger.

"Mm…yes boss…" he said against my neck.

I smiled and sat there quietly…waiting.

Then it finally happened, Mr. J pulled out his gun and shot his VIP guest in the forehead. Blood spurt from the wound and I laughed, clapping my hands together, in joy as part of it splattered against my light skin. I jumped up and hugged Joker from the side who wrapped his one free arm around me.

"I always know I can count on you to protect me from these big bad gangster's, Mr. J."

He put his gun back and wiped some of the blood that had gotten onto my cheek away with this thumb, before pulling Harley up into his other arm.

"Johnny, get this fucking mess cleaned up, will ya?"

While the other boys started working on cleaning up the blood that had pooled on the back of the chair we were sitting at. Mr J, Harley, and I proceeded with mingling with the other guests. If that guy's death was a sign of anything, it meant that the night would only get better and better as it continued to tick away.

* * *

 _ **(Please Read and Review! No Flames!)**_


	8. Date Night Interrupted

**_Hey guys! Sorry about the wait...it's been pretty busy here with me moving and working full time...but I'm back into the swing of things now and am gonna be able to work on more chapters more consistently now. Anyway, this is the most canon chapter I am gonna post...although the timelines will align...the content will be far more original as it's gonna be more Nova and Joker. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the story!_**

 ** _WARNINGS: Contains EXTREME violence and female character abuse. (Let's be real it's a Joker fic...you knew there would be violence)_**

* * *

 **Joker**

 **Chapter 8**

The next couple of weeks were heaven for me. I had my Harley Quinn by my side and my little Nova Lee coming into her own as a psychotic criminal mastermind. Just the other day she had shot a man in the head that DARED to approach me without permission. She was a girl after my own heart…but I could still sense some of her old self coming to the surface every now and again. It wasn't her fault…she just hadn't fully embraced the crazy yet. That was why I would not let her go after her father yet. All I needed was for her to relapse because killing him caused her to have some sort of guilt trip.

So I was doing my fucking best to keep her in the night club as much as possible. Harley, Johnny, and I had an appointment with a couple other potential workers for our organization and I had every intention to leave Nova Lee in charge of the club. I felt like she had come into her own enough to at least be able to handle a couple of drunk thugs. I'd seen her with a gun…I knew she wasn't hesitant to shoot some horny fucker right in the head if they got too close.

The biggest problem that seemed to present itself…was having to make sure she fucking stayed at the Queen of Hearts while Harls and I worked to recruit more people. The girl hated to be left out of the family business and worked her little self into practically every aspect of our life. I needed to find her a fucking boyfriend so she would leave us alone.

I walked down into the bar, which was being cleaned by a couple of other girls Nova insisted we hire so she wasn't stuck behind a counter all night…and went to find my new-found daughter swinging lightly on one of the metal stripper poles. I felt my eyebrow go up and I cleared me throat.

"Oh! Hi daddy!" she squealed. "I was just practicing for tonight."

"The fuck you are," I hissed. "You aren't one of the fucking dancers, Nova Lee. I know we've already beaten this subject to death…and I haven't changed my mind."

"Weeeellll," she sang, swinging one hundred eighty degrees around the pole. "It's not like you are gonna be here to know."

I quickly stepped up onto the stage and roughly pulled her from the pole, her forearm gripped tightly in my hand. I brought a finger up into her face and yanked her off her feet so she would have to look in my eyes.

"You think I won't find out?" I snarled. "You. Are. Not. Stripping. Here. Understand?"

She winced and I forcefully released her, causing her to stagger back and nearly fall. I fixed my black suit jacket and bow tie before walking towards her again. She looked up at me with her big, crystal, blue eyes and I smiled slightly at her. She looked awfully cute when she was afraid or awaiting a beating.

"Now, I told you that Harley and I have some business to take care of…that means YOU are in charge here until I get back. Johnny is coming with us, but you will have a couple guys here to watch out for you…but I doubt you will need them. Just make sure your bitches don't try and steal money out from under us…or it's your ass."

"Yes Mr. J…" she sniffed, clearly shaken up by my manhandling of her.

"Good girl." I patted the top of her head before leaving her there to go check on Harley.

She was in our room getting her makeup ready and I slid behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She smiled at me and I lightly nibbled her earlobe.

"I've got some grape soda on ice and a bearskin rug waiting for when we come back from this meeting."

"Oh really," she grinned, kissing my cheek. "Maybe we should play hooky and just skip right to the nookie."

I smirked at her and gently let my fingers trail over her pale shoulders. She was so absolutely beautiful…and she was mine…all mine. And if anyone ever tried to change a damn thing about her or our relationship…I'd be sure to change the overall shape of their skull.

"So thoughtful," I breathed softly against her. "As tempting as that is…I can't skip out on this meeting. It's with Monster T…it's been a while since we've met up with him, but he's been doing some TERRIBLE things around Gotham and you know we have to be apart of that."

"Of course Puddin'. It's your town after all," she smiled, refreshing her blood red lipstick. "Are you gonna bring my bestie, Nova?"

"Bestie?" I repeated. "When you first met her I caught you trying to slip poison into her orange juice."

"Well that was before I realized we are like kindred spirits and all that," Harley said, her Boston accent slipping through. "Plus…she's a fucking killer shoppin buddy. Girl's got taste. I'm thinkin of setting her up with someone in the bar."

"No." I said quickly. "Fuck no. You aren't setting her up with some drunk."

"Since when did you care so much?" she asked grabbing her purse. "You wanted to set her up with Johnny the other night…Guy's old enough to be her fuckin father."

"It's a safe fucking match, woman," I hissed. "I can keep an eye on both of them."

"Are you gonna keep a freakin camera in their room when they fuck too?"

"….she already has a camera in her room, I'm not gonna remove it."

"You're a sick man, boss," I heard Harley laugh as she finished getting ready.

Smirking slightly to myself I whistled lightly as we made our way down to the garage. I stopped in the club once to check on Nova before getting into my car and speeding off with Harley into the night. I watched as the lights from the tall buildings flew behind us and we screeched into a parking spot right infant of the club doors. I let Harley out of the car and walked with her inside of the lit up night club.

Her arm was latched with mine and I nodded to a couple of fellow criminals that I recognized, but not wanting to extend our communication any further. Harley was yapping in my ear about something stupid like the music, but all my mind was focused on was how this club may have more people in it then my own…well that just wasn't going to work. I would have to set up something with Johnny to knock the owner down a couple notches. He knew that this town was mine…and although he was permitted to have a club within its boundaries… NONE were to be more successful than the Queen of Hearts.

I took my seat in a small divot and let Harley go to dance with the other girls not too far away. I kept her within eyeshot so I was able to make sure no other person was touching or lusting after her without my permission. I didn't care how many fuckers I had to kill to reiterate the fact that Harley was MY bad bitch.

"So, we finally meet." I heard a rough voice call to me as I was letting my mind wander.

I saw the hand extend, but I made no motion to return the gesture. I didn't do handshakes unless I was making a deal. He continued to sweet talk me…going on about some pointless bullshit about making me more money…I wasn't listening…at the moment I was checking my phone to see if Nova had texted me or if any of the other clowns had something to report. There was nothing. No news was good news I guess…unless you were dealing with a conniving little brat like I was…then no news was fucking suspicious. She better not be fucking hanging from that stripper pole or I would skin her alive.

"You're a lucky man," he breathed, his gaze turned in the same direction as mine. "Got yourself a bad bitch."

Something inside of me shook as that word left his lips. Me calling Harley and Nova a bitch was one thing…but some stranger…some lesser man…disrespecting my girls that was way fucking over the line. My head snapped back towards him and a slow grin stretched across my face. I slid from my seat towards him.

"Oh that she is…" I growled. "The fire in my loins…the itch in my CROTCH…the one the only, the INFAMOUS…Harley Quinn!"

I brought to fingers to my lips and whistled for my skinny little vixen to bring her ass over. She did so and smiled devilishly at me. Harley was my poison…if anything killed me in this town, it would be my addiction to her person.

"Puddin'." she giggled coyly.

I gave her a quick kiss before spinning her towards Monster Iced T or whatever the fuck his name was.

"Baby, listen, you are my gift to this handsome honka honka. You belong to him now."

Just as Nova had done before, I watched as Harley fell into his lap and rolled with my crazy little play. And just like with Nova…seeing my girl on the lap of another man had my blood boiling. I watched, breathing heavily, as Harley ran her slender fingers over his horribly tattooed face…and how she brought those juicy, red, lips a mere inch away from his. I could feel my gun whining to be fired…but I held onto my rage, knowing that the moment when I finally got to shoot his brains across the tiled floor that the release would be almost orgasmic.

"I don't want no beef…" I finally heard him say.

"You don't want no beef?" I mocked repeatedly. "No beef? No beef?"

"This is your lady…"

I smiled at him as I lowered myself back into my seat.

"Aren't you enjoying yourself?" I hummed.

"Nooo…" he said after a couple seconds. "No…that's your lady, Joker."

I laughed and ran my hands through my slicked back hair.

"That's right!" I said before pulling out my gun and firing straight into his forehead.

As the screams started, I grabbed Harley by the arm and raced out of the club with her back towards the car. Well, that had cut date night short…oh well…I was sure I could make it up to Harley once we got back home to that bearskin rug I had waiting for us. I sped down the black tarmac, the tires screeching over the wet surface as it had just started to rain. I smiled as Harley laughed and shifted gears, pushing the gas pedal all the way down to the floor.

"Come on, puddin'!" she shouted. "Do it!"

I took a sharp turn down another darkened street and laughed loudly as someone jumped from in front of my car to the sidewalk. I would have taken longer to enjoy the guy's fall, but that's when I saw it. A, familiar, black tank keeping pace close behind us. It was my good friend…the local…neighborhood rodent that sought to rid Gotham of all its most interesting individuals.

"Ooh," I said. "We have company."

"Batsy, Batsy, Batsy."

Pulling the steering wheel hard to the right, I hoped to shake him, but then I heard a heavy thud on the roof of my car. I was just about to reach for my gun when Harley beat me to it…clearly a bit upset about our night being cut short.

"Stupid bat you are ruining date night!"

She fired several rounds into the roof and I cackled as I found the answer to our problems. The river was not too far from here…I would drown the damn bat and swim to shore. I knew Harley couldn't swim…but…I would deal with that when the time came.

"Puddin'," she said cautiously. "Puddin! I can't SWIM!"

The car slammed into the water and I used my gun to further damage the window so it would break upon impact. The moment there was a big enough chunk missing I swam out and slipped under the docks. I kept an eye on them as he fished Harley's unconscious body from the water. I knew she wasn't dead…nothing could take her down that easily…and as I watched the bat revive her…I waited for him to drive off before getting out of the water to where Johnny was waiting for me with the van.

"Take me home." I said as I climbed into the back. "Then find out where they are fucking taking Harley."

"Yes boss…" he said closing the doors behind me.

It would be a lonely night without Harley…but I've dealt with worse and it was nothing my hand and an old polaroid of her wouldn't fix. The biggest problem wasn't going to be tracking her down anyway…it was going to be breaking the news to Nova Lee that her newfound mama had been kidnapped by a crazy vigilante dressed like a fucking bat. Priorities J…polaroid first.

* * *

 _ **(Please Read and Review! No Flames!)**_


	9. Alter Ego

**Here's Chapter Nine guy's! I hope you are all enjoying it so far! I really appreciate all of the supportive feedback I have been getting. It's what keeps the ideas flowing and motivates me to write. I'm sorry I'm not producing chapters as fast as I was, but I promise to get better. Please read and review! And let me know what your thoughts on Nova's new little crush ;)!**

 ** _WARNINGS: Contains EXTREME violence and female character abuse. (Let's be real it's a Joker fic...you knew there would be violence)_**

* * *

 **Nova Lee**

 **Chapter 9**

The night was turning out to be so fucking boring I could barely stand it. Of course the same drunken assholes still wandered in, but they were about as much entertainment as watching paint dry. I needed something to liven up the party…something to set my night apart from the rest. And that's when it came to me…or I should say that's when one of the girls came to me…apparently one of our dancers Summer called off…that meant someone would have to take her place. And with me unable to access Mr. J's black book of contacts…that meant I would have to improvise.

"I'll take her place!" I said, bouncing up and down excitedly. "She had the main stage, didn't she? Fucking awesome!"

I quickly ran off towards one of the dressing rooms, not wanting to go out in my leggings and red and black flannel shirt, and began assembling my act as quickly as I could. I knew that the guards were instructed to throw me into my room if I was caught spinning on the pole…well…that meant I would have to be someone else for a little bit and threaten the DJ to keep his fucking mouth shut. Basically the usual night for a Joker…threaten to maim someone…and then take what you normally don't have.

I put a nice thick layer of black lipstick on and smiled as I placed a black and red jeweled harlequin mask over my eyes. Would if fool Mr. J if he came in early? Probably not… but would it fool his idiot guards? Fuck yeah.

I went out onto the stage, which was shielded from the outside by a large purple curtain. I lightly swung around the pole, letting my gloved hand glide gently over the warm metal. As the dark river of purple fabric rose around me, I slowly hung from the top, my thighs gripping tightly around the sturdy metal, and my slender arms reaching forward towards the crowd as my torso dipped down.

The music was nice and slow…allowing me the chance to let the closer patrons a good view of every angle of my body. I pulled myself back up and with both my hands gripping the rod, swung my hips around so that I could wind myself down towards the oak wood of the stage. The bass thumped loudly behind me and I slid down to the floor, my hands not leaving the bar. I, admittedly, felt safer this far from those dirty grabbing hands…but I knew that the point of doing this was to also prove to Mr. J that I could handle myself AND the guests.

So I hesitantly crawled forward on the stage towards an older man that was waving a fifty dollar bill at me. I brought my one leg up to him, so that he could slip the fifty into my thigh high garter.

"Thanks sweetie," I said, sliding down into his lap. "I can tell that you really meant that."

"Haven't seen you here before hotness," he whispered, wreaking of old malt liquor and expensive cologne. "You new here?"

"I guess you could say that," I chuckled, grinding lightly against him, feeling something hard scrape against my thigh. "Ooh…is that your piece or…are you just happy to see me?"

He smiled back, placing his hands on the outer side of my thighs.

"A little of both I guess…"

I reached down the front of his pants and yanked out 40 caliber handgun. I smirked and brought it to the side of his head, cocking the gun with a laugh. What got me though…was that he didn't flinch…he literally just sat there and stared back at me. I chewed my bottom lip enjoying the little game we were apparently playing at the moment between one another.

"What's your name, mister?" I asked, not moving the gun away from his temple.

"Hmm…how about you give me my gun back first little lady," he smiled. "Then we can get on a first name basis."

"Hmmmmmm…." I said, pulling the gun away for a moment and discharging a shot into the ceiling. "Yeah, no, I like having things my way…so…I'll ask again…what's. Your. Name. Handsome?"

Not even a shudder…fucker didn't even blink when the shot went off. It was unnerving…but I'd be lying if I didn't admit that his lack of reaction excited me.

"Well," he chuckled. "When you put it like that…Just call me…Jack…"

"Jack, huh?" I snorted. "That's a pretty…normal…name."

"Yeah well…sometimes normal things can surprise you…"

"So what's your angle then?" I smirked, sitting up. "Let me guess…you're paying some sort of homage to Jack the Ripper, right?"

He smiled back at me.

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Shouldn't you be…trying to cut out my tongue or something then?"

"Mm…" he smirked. "Tempting…but I'm sure it has far better use still inside of you."

"So thoughtful."

"I've been called worse by better, baby girl."

"Oh, I doubt that." I pulled myself from his lap to stand. "Your time's up Jack…I guess you better kill me before I get away…"

He yanked me back and ran his hands up my back.

"Misconception…" he breathed, his face an inch from mine. "Jack only murdered prostitutes…you a prostitute?"

"Not yet…" I teased.

I chewed my bottom lip, and felt Jack's hand gun slip from my hand as he took it back. He was standing now and with a final wink, he slipped me a second fifty before disappearing into the crowd of other club-goers. I could feel my cheeks burn as I watched his silhouette disappear and I squealed quietly into my hands. I think I found the first guy in my life that I was actually willing to stalk!

I climbed back on the stage and began ascending the pole towards the top. I hung from it with my thick, pale, thighs squeezing the firm metal to ensure I wouldn't fall or collapse. As I was hanging upside down…I closed my eyes to better visualize Jack's face. His dark brown eyes and black hair specifically. He had the tall, dark, and handsome look down to an art…now the only obstacle in front of me was to figure out WHO Jack actually was.

I opened my eyes just as I heard a loud CRACK erupt through the even louder night club. I looked up as a bullet ripped through the crowd and burst between my thighs into the metal post. I gasped and released my grip slamming onto my back onto the wooden stage. I quickly scrambled onto my knees and looked around to see where the shot had come from.

That's when I saw him…Mr. J had come back early from his night out with Harley…and for some really strange reason he was sopping wet and stalking towards me. I quickly scurried back until I couldn't go any further without falling off the stage and looked up at him. His green eyes were piercing into me and I watched him, feeling my lower lip tremble in fear. I closed my eyes as he raised his hand and I bit down on my lower lip as he swung down and the back of his hand slammed into my cheek. I could feel the metal from one of his rings tear at my skin just as I fell to the floor. With a sharp cry, I brought a shaking hand up to my now bleeding cheek.

"M-Mr. J…" I squeaked. "I…I didn't realize you would be home so soon…"

He yanked me up by my arm without another word and began practically dragging me towards the freight elevator to our lofted apartment. I followed him while dread settled itself comfortably in a pit of my stomach. I had never actually had Mr. J super angry with me…I mean, every now and again I knew that I had tested his patience…but this time, I think I may have gone too far. This time I had outright disobeyed him and now I had a feeling he would make me pay.

We rode up in silence and that's when something started to sink in. Why wasn't Harley with him? If Harley had been with him, she would have diffused some of his anger…or distracted him from it entirely…but at the moment I didn't see her anywhere…nor did I see Johnny.

"Where's Harley?" I asked, looking up at him.

"…I'll tell you when I don't want to fucking slit your throat."

Mr. J took me upstairs to my room and literally tossed me inside before locking the door on his way out. That was what sucked about my bedroom…it didn't lock from the inside… only the outside, so I was literally stuck in this room until Mr. J saw fit to release me. Hopefully he would do it before it got to be too late…I was already starting to feel hungry. Sighing, I began pacing back and forth in what could be considered my very small prison. I was kind of worried now about Harley as well. If Mr. J wanted to wait until he had calmed down to tell me about it…it couldn't be good. Hopefully she wasn't dead…I don't think I could survive here without her.

I had fallen asleep after a couple hours when I felt a burning sensation on my cheek. I quickly sat up with a gasp and found Mr. J pressing an alcohol soaked cotton ball to where his ring had cut open my face. I watched him for a little bit before he gently shoved me back into my pillows.

"What time is it?" I whispered, my voice still thick with sleep.

"It's about four am." he said, sticking a smiley face bandaid onto my cheek.

"Mmm…breakfast?" I smirked.

He smiled back slightly, but it wasn't exactly the same. It didn't have the usual spite behind it.

"Something wrong? Is Harley not back yet?"

"No…no…she's probably back at Arkham." he said calmly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slowly sitting up. "She left…or-"

"It was Batman."

I felt my lips purse and I clenched my fists. I had never seen Batman, personally, all I knew was that he was bad for business and Mr. J, for some reason, had a little obsession with him. But at the moment that was neither here nor there…I was more or less just curious what the plan to bust Harley out was.

"So…what's next dad?" I asked, looking up at him.

He looked up at me and smiled and then proceeded to say,"You stay the fuck out of the way while daddy takes care of everything-

-what? No!"I said, throwing my covers off me. "You need to let me help!"

He gave me a cold look and I shuddered slightly under the affect of it.

"C'mon Mr. J…you know I can help you out here. Between the two of us, who do you think is better at going unnoticed? Gotham doesn't know about me yet…I could totally get into Arkham and find out where they are hiding her. Just…you gotta let me grow up and do this!"

We stared at each other…but he knew I would break before he did…I just hoped that in the meantime he wouldn't smack me again for arguing with him. And then it happened…the moment that I thought I would spend the rest of my miserable life searching for.

"Alright Nova Lee," he smiled. "You think you are ready to run with the bulls? Fine. You are going into Arkham."

"Yes!" I smiled excitedly. "Cool! How am I gonna get there?"

I watched as Mr. J's mouth stretched into a familiar wicked grin and new at that exact moment that the only way I was getting into Arkham was if I was a patient there. Great. I didn't suppose there was a chance they made straight jackets in red and black?

* * *

 _ **(Please Read and Review! No Flames!)**_


	10. Party Crasher

**Here's Chapter Ten Guys! This was a lot of fun to write and I'm really enjoying this story. Sometimes it takes me some time to get into the mindset, because it is a LOT darker than what I usually write...but I always feel it's worth it in the end. Also if you guys are interested in reading some of my original works check out my Tumblr Page. It's eviesrosegarden if you want to search for it through Tumblr and give some of them a read! Please Read and Review!**

 ** _WARNINGS: Contains EXTREME violence and female character abuse. (Let's be real it's a Joker fic...you knew there would be violence)_**

* * *

 **Nova Lee**

 **Chapter 10**

Getting into Arkham wasn't exactly easy…because I had no reputation as a big time criminal…I would most likely be sent to Blackgate for any small time crime. So that meant whatever I did would have to be big…even if it wasn't real. So I sat in our living room, papers strewn about, trying to decide what would be the best way into the Asylum. I couldn't just do some small time thing…it had to be so crazy that there was no DOUBT that I required psychiatric help. Granted…joining the Joker willingly should be proof enough. But the doctors at Arkham liked extravagant crimes…things that would make them famous if they could rehabilitate and fix the person that acted on them. Well…I guess I would be one giant disappointment when it came to screwing the cork back on my bottle. Still…I would humor them and let them try.

Just as I was about to give up on the whole idea and begrudgingly admit to Joker that he was right and that I was wrong…I found an interesting article in the newspaper catch my eye. I lifted it up and read it carefully…Bruce Wayne to Host 50th Galla Event at the Gotham Museum of Modern Art. I felt my lips twist upwards into a smile and taking a red pen scratched out a couple words renaming the article what would surely be in the headlines the next day.

"Nova Lee Joker CRASHES 50th Galla Event at Gotham Museum of Modern Art."

I jumped up onto my feet and left to get everything ready…including assembling a team of clowns that would do my bidding, my ensemble, and just what I was planning to do in order to REALLY let people know that I meant business. I ran into Mr. J's office to tell him the good news but I found him to be missing, so I just left the article on his desk with a giant kiss mark in red lipstick on it. He would get the message. I had only two nights to prepare for my departure…that wasn't nearly enough time to not only go shopping but get my entire act together, but one must do with what one has.

—Time Skip—

Two nights passed quickly before it was opening night and I still had no clue where Mr. J had gotten himself to. I had hoped to really say goodbye before I left…who knew how long it would be until we saw one another again. Oh well…his loss then. I turned to Johnny as I was getting ready to get on the van with the rest of our boys and smiled.

"Make sure you let Mr. J know that I'm gonna find Harley."

"Kid I think this is a terrible idea," he sighed. "If you get sent to Blackgate… they will eat a pretty thing like you alive…and Arkham is worse. You don't know what you are getting yourself into."

"Relax Johnny," I smiled. "I'm a lot tougher than I look…besides…you think those quacks got anything on me? I'm the new face of a new generation of classic criminal!"

I kissed his cheek quickly, smearing red lipstick on him before slamming the van doors and instructing the driver to make his way to the Galla. The ride was bumpy and a real bitch when it came to fixing my lipstick after that smooch I gave Johnny. I growled at the driver that if he bumped me one more time I would shove this lipstick so far down his throat he would be shitting the start of a very monochromatic rainbow.

As we arrived at the over crowded museum, I instructed the clowns to park in the back and take their positions as staff of the ball. I walked around front to ease my way in with the crowd dropping a small gift into one of the donation plates on my way. I smiled and nodded at a few of the richer guests and went to admire several of the paintings that had not been unveiled yet. I removed a champagne glass from one of the silver platters and sipped from it, making a face. Ugh…it was like roided up Sprite…and rich people liked this weak shit? No thank you. I dumped the rest in a nearby plant and left the crystal flute on one of the marble benches.

I checked my watch nonchalantly and smirked. Fifteen minutes left until the big SHEBANG! I giggled softly to myself as a man came up to stand beside me. I cleared my throat and pretended to maintain some interest in the entirely boring portrait in front of me.

"It's interesting isn't it?" he commented, his voice rich and dark.

"Hm?" I said. "Yeah…if a black dot in the middle of a giant white canvas is your thing. I remember back when you actually had to be able to paint to be considered an artist."

The man chuckled.

"I guess you have a point…" he turned towards me and held out his hand. "Bruce Wayne."

I smiled politely and shook his hand.

"Nova Lee…" I said simply. "Pleasure to meet ya."

"You seem a little young to be attending one of these things…are you with one of the universities?"

"Am I really that transparent?" I teased. "Yeah. I came to score some extra points in a class I am failing. I guess modern art really isn't my thing…but you know how it is with electives. But…whatever it takes to make daddy proud."

I smiled flawlessly at him, seeing one of my boys serve another rich hag a drink. Good…I could see they were all getting into position.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Wayne," I said interrupting him. "Where is the ladies room?"

He seemed a bit taken aback by my sudden change of subject, but nevertheless he pointed me in the correct direction and giving him another grateful smile, I disappeared down the hallway. I however, didn't go into the bathroom…but rather began making my way towards a maintenance room. I had mapped out this damn place before I had even dared to plan this job. I had spent the two days memorizing every escape route, not that it would matter, as well as all of the weak spots and this included the sprinkler system. It had taken some doing, but I had managed to get a hold of a neurotoxin through one of daddy's contacts that would absorb through their skin the moment it made contact. I would be protected because…fuck…I had dived into a vat at ACE chemicals and survived…I had also tested it on myself and no dice, no more painful than a Mr. J beating… as for the boys that had volunteered to join me on this job…well…it would be a worthy sacrifice to get Harley back.

It was called Gympie-Gympie…This green, leafy bush with heart-shaped foliage would cause the rich pigs of Gotham to undergo extreme itching so painful that it has been known to kill dogs, horses, and drive humans mad with agony. It sounded like a wonderful Friday night to me! And it also made me feel vindicated as a street urchin of Gotham. When I was a nothing… these rich fucks looked at me with disgust…none of them helped…they just turned their noses up at me…and walked on with their nose turned towards the sky. This time…I would get the best kind of revenge. I would make them all feel the pain I felt year after year…and just like I had…they would submit to it and become maddened!

Using my gun that I equipped with a homemade silencer-thanks Google-I was able to blow the top off the water tank and drop the concentrated toxin into it. I could hear it fizzling with want and slowly dancing as I heard the music from the Gallery, I hummed happily and laughed. I spun around in my, long, crimson, dress; closing my eyes and immersing myself in this happy feeling that was enveloping me. I could fee a certain amount of peace surround me and I opened my eyes just as the little timer on my watch went off. It was time to REALLY get this party going.

I walked out into the hall and waited by the stage nodding to one of my men. He reached into his jacket, pulled out a rubber clown mask and stuck it over his face. I looked up as Bruce Wayne took the stage and began speaking and humming softly counted down on my left hand.

"Five…four…three….two…one…"

With a loud crack the lights went out and everyone began to murmur and whisper panicked. I took the stage with two of the clowns, shoving Bruce Wayne from the podium onto the hard floor with a loud thud. I threw my dress down to the floor, revealing a pair of tight red and black latex leggings and black, jeweled, corset. I removed my hair from the bun and shook the curls loose just as the lights came back on..

"Good EVENING Ladies and Germs of Gotham!" I announced. "I apologize for the rude interruption Mr. Wayne…but listening to you talk is like having to endure nails scrape across a ten mile long chalkboard. Just excruciating!"

I laughed and watched them all.

"Oh, how rude of me!" I smiled. "I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Nova Lee…Nova Lee JOKER!"

The name hung heavily in the room as I watched their faces twist with fear and concern. I laughed excitedly and taking out my gun aimed it at the sprinkler above me.

"Why am I here you may ask? Well…let me fill you in! You see, you gluttonous pigs come into this beautiful hall while all the poor around you in Gotham suffer, scrape, and BEG for madness to release them from their prison. And do any of you offer your billions to help them? NO! You come to parties like this, drinking fizzy piss, and blow your money on shit paintings that a five year old with dyslexia could paint. Well…consider tonight your wakeup call Gotham…but don't be afraid…"

I cocked the gun with a click that seemed deafening in such a quiet room.

"It'll only hurt for the rest of your miserable life…"

I fired the shot and it only took a couple minutes before the lights dimmed once more and a fire alarm began ringing loudly in our ears. Then I felt it…the prickle of the toxin as it POURED down in buckets on everyone. The screaming was immediate as they all succumbed to the toxin and I laughed, jumping up and down as the water poured onto me. I could feel the sting, but I LOVED the sensation. It burned with he fire of my hatred for all these rich fucks and I had never felt so alive in all my life. I watched as my men fell to my feet and I slid off the stage into the crowd. My makeup was running down my face and I could barely see through the sheets of water…but I didn't miss him crashing through the glass ceiling towards me. The shards rained down and I watched frozen as a river of black fluttered around him. I could see what enticed Mr. J so much about the Batman…he new how to make one Hell of an entrance. But this was MY mother fucking party!

He stood in front of me and grabbed me by the throat, lifting me from the floor.

"What took you so long B-Man?!" I croaked out, laughing at him. "You stole something from my daddy and I…and I want. it. back."

He snarled at me and with a laugh I reached into a hidden holster I kept around my calf and slammed a knife into his side so that he would drop me. Even if I knew I had to get caught that didn't fucking me I would make it easy for him. I fell to the ground with a splash and came up sputtering slightly.

"Ooh! Cold!" I grinned. "C'mon Batsy…come swim with me."

He moved to kick me, but I quickly pushed myself through the water so that I would glide back away from the massive, black, boot.. I stood up and running towards him raised my gun to get another shot off…but before I could fire a black sharp object smacked into my hands and my gun went flying. I yelped and before I could properly react I felt a fist make contact with my cheek. I fell back again, hitting my head hard against the stage.

"Youtch!" I snapped. "Nooo….fair bats…you cheated…"

I could feel my vision fade and I grinned at him.

"And yet…can you even say you won? All of these people…are done for…and you cannot even save one of them…sheesh…talk about a party really dying out."

Laughing at him I gasped as I felt an extreme force against my face once more and everything went dark.

* * *

 _ **(Please Read and Review! No Flames!)**_


	11. Just a Man

_**Here's Chapter 11 guy's! Sorry it's shorter than the other's...but it was kind of meant to be because Nova's break out and Joker's...retrieval of her are probably gonna be fairly long chapters. Still...I think you should enjoy this one nonetheless! So please Read and Review! Also if you want to read some original stuff by me, please check out my Tumblr. Just type in eviesrosegarden into the search bar and you will find my story blog! Thanks guys!**_

 ** _WARNINGS: Contains EXTREME violence and female character abuse. (Let's be real it's a Joker fic...you knew there would be violence) (And in this chapter some mention of sexual abuse)_**

* * *

 **Joker**

 **Chapter 11**

The headlines that girl had made were everywhere. I could not be anymore proud of her for getting a name for herself so fast…but I also couldn't be more pissed that she ACTUALLY went through with it! I knew that she had planned to get into Arkham…but it wasn't impenetrable! I had escaped numerous times to know! And now…she was on the inside, but not in such a way that she would be able to, actually, locate my Queen. So what did that mean for me? That meant I would have to waste resources to get her ass out. Of course, it wouldn't be completely fruitless…there were always benefits to hosting a mass breakout…I would have plenty of new potential to replace the goons that Nova had killed during the Galla.

"Boss," Johnny said coming into the office where I sat twirling a bloody knife in my hand. "I got her location…they put her in…well…your old cell…"

I smiled and laughed. How wonderfully ironic…it was like they were setting her up to get out on her own. Well…hopefully Arkham made it more of a challenge…because I wasn't going to rescue Nova right away. This was a learning experience for her…she got herself into Arkham, she was going to have to find a way to get herself out. Of course…I wouldn't be too far to jump in if things got too rough for my little girl…but otherwise, I would try to be as distant as possible. She had been the one that wanted to do this on her own. She wanted to fight with the big boys…now she was going to get to.

"That's just great," I said twirling the knife on my index finger. "Well…let's not be too hasty when it comes to getting her…she needs to learn after all…"

"Yes sir."

"I still want constant reports on her Johnny," I said pointing the knife at him. "Can't let them rough off my investment too much…can we?"

"You got it boss."

I whistled to myself and turned my chair around so that I was facing a large window that overlooked Gotham City. The knife I had in my hands had been recovered by one of my men from the museum. I knew it was Nova's because I had given it to her for combat training with Harley. It had her initials crudely scratched into the handle…the blood on it…however…was not hers…and given that Batman had been the only one in direct contact with her…I was left to assume it was his. I planned to framed it…because it was proof that Batman was nothing more than a man…a man that bled…and that also meant that he was a man that could die.

This news had made my year. Of course most assumed that Batman was just a man, but very few had the proof. And here I held it in my hands…the Batman's blood…and my little girl had been the one to take it from him. I was so filled with pride…that I could barely stand it! I needed to shoot someone in her honor. Still whistling, I left the desk and began making my way down to the night club. I had no meetings today…and I had closed the club until further notice. This place was not to open until my family was back together…but that didn't mean I didn't keep a couple girls around for my own amusement as well as for the men. Had to keep morale high after losing so many of them last night, after all. I took my usual seat and ordered a drink.

It was amazing to think that in less then a year I had an heir to my legacy and the girl was NOT a disappointment in the slightest. Harley seriously owed me one…because for years she had wanted a baby…and out of the blue I was not only able to get her one, but I also expedited years of the annoying baby making process and got us straight to the benefits of it. We had a child that was dedicated, smart, and just as crazy as we were. If I didn't know better I would swear she was mine by more than just blind devotion.

I sipped from my glass and made a face…ugh…someone needed to teach one of those bitches how to make a drink. This was watered down to shit. I splashed it on the girl that had brought it to me and sent her off to make it again. She went off and I scrolled through some of the old text message from Nova that I had sent over the previous day.

'Hi daddy…where are you? I miss you :*'

'Daddy tonight's the big night. Don't wait up for me…wherever you are'

That was the last message I had from her and I admittedly found myself tempted to text her back…but then I remembered that I had her phone. She had left it in the van so the authorities couldn't use it to track me. Smart kid…I would have had to kill her if she had led cops right to my doorstep.

Taking a deep breath I threw the phone on the sofa opposite of me. This was getting to be ridiculous…I didn't need her or Harley to run this empire. I was fine on my own for the next couple of weeks…what was the worst that could happen? I would forget to fucking sort the laundry? Please. There were plenty of women here that could serve as temporary replacements until I chose to break Nova out or find Harley.

I would be fine…

—Time Skip—

I had taken every single knife and gun I owned and was laying on the living room floor watching the ceiling with them surrounding me in their cold, metallic, embrace. I had shot three men on my way upstairs…just to feel something for a couple of minutes. But I was left severely disappointed. No joy. No anger. It was just like popping a red paint filled balloon. I mean the explosion was funny…but it was short lived. I needed something far more lasting than that.

I heard the door to my office open and I sat up, aiming my gun at whoever decided to interrupt my private time.

"Wow…" I heard someone exclaim as I discharge a bullet into the wooden doorframe. "It's me boss!"

"You don't think I know that?" I hissed. "I thought I asked not to be disturbed, Johnny!"

"I understand that Boss…but you also told me to let you know if anything happens to Nova?"

"….and?"

"Well…it's complicated, boss," he said taking a seat not far from me. "She has a Dr. Richard Sullivan looking after her…but…he's doing more than taking care of her mental health."

"Johnny," I hissed. "Johnny, Johnny, Johnny…if you don't get to the point I think I may just fucking kill you."

"He's assaulting her boss…or has started to. We got a guy on the inside that managed to hack us into the cameras…I caught some of it…"

I sat up, squeezing the gun in my hand so hard that it accidentally fired into the floor. I threw it down and ran my hands through my hair. The anger that I had lost while Harley and Nova was gone…was back…and fuck it was back with a vengeance. I didn't give a shit what doctors did to other patients…or what thugs did to each other…but Nova and Harley were MINE. Some old fuck thinking he had a right to her…to force himself on her…now that was something I could not condone.

"Boss-

-show me the tape." I said standing up.

"I don't know if that's a good-

-SHOW ME THE FUCKING TAPE!" I roared sending a knife into the wall beside him. "NOW!"

I watched as Johnny scampered out of the room and I followed after him, retrieving my gun and Nova's knife from the floor. I put the blood stained blade into my pocket and holstered my gun. I followed Johnny to our security room as he opened up a laptop and began pulling up video file after file of Nova's room. I sat down and gently touched the screen of the computer as I saw her staring up at a clock that was quickly ticking through the time lapsed video. She had a white set of scrubs on and her hair was pulled back into one of those stupid french braids Harley had taught her. All in all…she looked pretty healthy.

I sat there for a good five minutes watching through her day in the Asylum. Then as the video shifted to her in her bed I saw the door to her cell open. The person who slipped in was, who I assumed to be, the good doctor. I clenched my fists around the wood of the desk and watched as he positioned his disgusting self on top of Nova's sleeping form. I squeezed the desk harder, causing my nails to dig into it and splinter the wood, as I saw Nova's body squirm and thrash under her attacker.

My hands trembled and I felt my chest heave up and down as the video continued on and on…for five- time-lapsed -minutes…and then, just like that he disappeared. I watched Nova turn over onto her side, curl up into a ball, and rock herself back and forth. I could see her shoulder's shaking, I knew she was crying…and although I didn't mind her tears when I was the cause of them…this made my organs melt inside of me.

So…this Dr. Sullivan thought it was fun to abuse his young patient…MY daughter…well…I would make sure I had just as much fun destroying his pathetic, little, world right in front of not only himself…but his loved ones as well. You wanted to hurt my family, doc? Well…I'd return the favor tenfold.

"Boss…-

-bring the car around, Johnny." I said darkly. "We're going for a drive."

* * *

 _ **(Please Read and Review! No Flames!)**_


	12. Inmates Running the Asylum

_**Here's Chapter 12 guy's! I hope you guys enjoy it and are super pumped up for the next chapter! I know that my usual pattern is to do two Nova chapters and then one Joker chapter...but for this special part...I'm going to do a Joker chapter next and then it will go back to the normal pattern :). Please Read and Review! Also if you want to read some of my original stuff, check out my Tumblr page. Because fan fiction won't let me post links in the stories...just search for eviesrosegarden in the search bar and my Story Blog should pop up :).**_

 ** _WARNINGS: Contains EXTREME violence and female character abuse. (Let's be real it's a Joker fic...you knew there would be violence) (And in this chapter some mention of sexual abuse)_**

* * *

 **Nova Lee**

 **Chapter 12**

Everything hurt and felt numb…I couldn't move…and all I could think about was how I wanted to get out of this horrible place…away from Dr. Sullivan…and back home to Mr. J. The day was spent with me laying in bed, clutching at the threadbare blanket they had given me until I was escorted to my appointment with Dr. Sullivan. While he tried to act professional, no doubt due to the fact that cameras were now on him, I knew he had no intention to help me recover…all he wanted to do was break me down even further. I gave him very little to work with…keeping quiet most of the time…but every now and again I would slip in some sort of smart ass comment from time to time. I knew I would pay for it later when curfew hit…but what was the point in caring anymore? After so many nights of continuous sexual abuse…I just kind of drifted away from myself while he had his way with me.

"Now…let's talk about Joker, Nova," he said, while I sat in a chair across from him. "You call yourself his daughter…but I have here the real name of your father as being an Edward Ricketts. Do you remember him?"

"Joker is my father." I said bitterly.

"In your mind he might be…but in reality he has no affiliation towards you."

"Mr. J saved my life," I said leaning forward. "Made me into what I am today."

"A murderous nut job?"

I smiled. "I wear the title proudly."

"Hmm…" he said writing something down on his notepad. "You aren't putting much effort into your rehabilitation-

-Neither are you." I retorted. "So why don't you drop the charade, you sick fuck."

He looked up at me over his black rimmed glasses and gripped his pencil tight. I could see that I was making him angry and smiling I leaned back in my chair.

"Pedophile…" I hummed. "You like fucking little girls…you are no better than I am. I think this jacket would look good on you doc…While we are on the topic let me ask you a couple questions. What made you into such a sick freak? Daddy stick it in your butt when you were little? Or was it mommy?"

I watched as his pencil snapped clear in half in his hand and smirked. Maybe we should switch seats…he clearly needed someone to talk to. I looked up at him as he stood in front of me and gripped my face roughly, pulling me forward hard.

"Tonight," he snarled. "You will pay for that."

He thrust me back into my seat and called to the guards outside to take me away. I watched him as they drug me out towards the door and winked at him as I was pulled into the cool hallway. My bare feet padded against the cold tile as we continued down the hallway back into my cell. I looked up at the guard that was leading the way, who was desperately trying to look in the other direction.

"You…" I said. "You enjoy watching what he does to me? If you want a REAL good view…why don't you join us tonight?"

I watched as his face went stony and he threw me forcefully into the cell. I pressed my face to the plexiglass as it slid shut and with a wink ran my tongue over the clear window seductively. I laughed as he whacked it with his night stick and went to sit on my bunk. Sighing I turned to lay on my back and closed my eyes.

I wished I could get out of here…but I had been watching the guards' routine for the past couple of days and could not find a hole anywhere…and I knew that the only ward that didn't have as good security was the medical wing…but unfortunately the only way in there was through Dr. Sullivan…and I knew that he would never recommend I go to the infirmary…someone might ACTUALLY notice all the new bruises I kept acquiring night after night and report him.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I hated to admit it…but maybe Mr. J was right about me…maybe I wasn't ready to run with the big dogs. I just wished I would have figured it out before all of this had happened. And now I was basically the sex slave to a depraved doctor and no closer to finding Harley than I was while I was on the outside. And what was worse, I really doubted Mr. J would rush to my rescue…or would even come at all. Sure I was his daughter by adoption…but did that mean to him as much as it meant to me? Yeah, somehow I really doubted it.

Turning onto my side facing the white clock above the door to my cell, I sighed. It was six and that meant that in a couple hours it would be lights out and the good doctor would be by for his nightly booty-call. I didn't know how much more of it my body could take…and I almost wished I could just die tonight. At least then the pain would stop…I couldn't even fake enjoying it…all I could do was endure it and hope that I would remember less and less as each night continued to drone on and on.

I was just about to try and get a couple minutes of sleep when I heard my door open and close quickly. When I turned to look I saw a small green present sitting on the floor of my room. I hesitantly slid down from my bed and pulled it towards me. There was a green ribbon wrapped around it and on the tag it said, "Nova Lee Joker…2:00am."

I recognized the handwriting almost immediately…it was Mr. J! I squealed quietly to myself and hugged the little box to my chest as tears filled my eyes and slid down my cheeks. Sniffling softly I slid the box under my mattress to keep Dr. Sullivan or any other guards from trying to confiscate it. I quickly wiped my eyes and crossed my legs while I sat and watched the clock. Now all I had to do was wait and endure the next eight hours…for all I knew…what was inside of that box was the key to my freedom…or word from Mr. J that he was coming to my rescue. I could only hope that he wasn't too pissed at me for inconveniencing him too much.

As the guards announced curfew I looked up as the lights in my room went out and then a dimmer set of flood lights came on. I turned onto my side and waited…and just like clockwork I heard the door to my room slide open. I could smell him before I even felt him slide into my bed. He wore cheap cologne and favored cuban cigars. What a strange combination for a doctor. He yanked me by the hair onto my back and I glared up at him before kneeing him in the groin.

"Bitch!" he coughed, slapping me across the face.

I laughed as the smack burned my skin and barked at him.

"Crazy whore," he hissed yanking down my uniform. "Let's see you bark with a full mouth."

"Full mouth?" I mocked "That's being a little generous isn't it?"

He slapped me again and then covered my mouth as he pressed more of his weight on top of me.

"Any reason you are putting up such a fight?"

I bit his hand hard feeling the muscle separate under my teeth and watched as he screamed in pain. The blood began to pour down his arm and onto the white blankets of my bed.

"You are going to die tonight." I laughed. "All of you are!"

"Oh and who's going to kill us, Nova?" he growled at me, holding his wounded hand. "You? Once I report this they will throw you in the darkest hole and throw away the goddamn key."

"I'll see you down there then, doctor…" I winked, licking his blood from my hand.

He made a face of disgust and left the cell, no doubt hoping to find someone that would bandage and stitch him up. His threats no longer scared me at this point. My daddy was coming and he was going to make the good doctor regret every laying his dirty hands on me. And I was going to enjoy every single minute of his agony…I was going to watch and savor every moment he begged and pleaded for death…and I was going to make sure it was denied to him for as long as possible. For every minute of Hell he put me through, I would make sure he endured worse.

I watched the clock as it ticked closer and closer to two and that's when I felt it. A faint vibration underneath me. I tugged the box out from under the mattress and ripped the paper and bow from it. I smirked faintly as I stared at my old iPhone box. I opened it and found my cell phone staring me back in the face. I tilted my head to the side as I unlocked the phone and read a message from Mr. J.

'Twenty Seconds.'

I held my breath and the phone tightly in my hand.

'Ten Seconds'

Should I hide under the bed in case there was an explosion?

'Be ready'

I felt a low rumble and my bed began to shake as my entire cell bounced around. I looked up at the clock above the glass door and watched as it fell to the ground with a loud clatter. I stepped over it to get a better look at what was going on outside and then the doors to my cell slid open with an electronic hiss.

I stepped out into the hall and could see that all the other cell doors had opened as well. I watched as inmates raced out and began making a bee line down the hallway, no doubt towards the other guards that were waiting for them. I backed away slowly, holding onto my cell phone and began heading in the opposite direction. I needed to find Mr. J so we could escape amidst the madness.

'Omw' was his last text message to me…but I wasn't going to wait in that cell for him.

I wanted to get a safe distance from the other guards…and I also wanted to use part of this time to find where they had Harley. While the guards and other doctors were distracted, I was certain I could get to one of the computers and hack my way into her file. Then I would finally know where my shopping buddy was being held and Mr. J wouldn't think rescuing me was a total waste of time.

Getting there was another problem as guards and inmates were having all out war in the hallways. I hid in against one of the walls as a group of guards raced down the hall to contain the newly released riot and slipped into one of the open offices that had been left unguarded in the panic.

The computer had been locked, but any four year old knew how to break into a Windows 7 Dell computer. Within no time at all, I had the entire computer open and was able to dig through all the files on every patient in Arkham. I read through Harley's file…amazed to find out that she had at one time been a very successful doctor herself…and continued scrolling down the file filled with electronic doctor's notes. I stopped when I noticed a little adjustment that had been added towards the bottom. In red, stamped on the the scanned document, were the words TRANSFERRED TO BELLE REVE PENITENTIARY. I quickly wrote the name down on my arm with a ballpoint pen, so I wouldn't forget and was just about to run back to find Mr. J when I felt two large hands clasp around my neck.

I gasped in shock as I was yanked off the floor and pulled around to face a very angry and disturbed Dr. Sullivan. His teeth were bared as he squeezed my neck harder and harder, causing me to claw at his arm and gasp for any small amount of air.

"You crazy little bitch," he snarled. "You don't deserve to live!"

My legs continued to squirm and just when I felt like it was all going to go dark, he threw me with all of his might into the wall. I laughed as I landed onto my stomach and spit out some blood that had pooled in my mouth onto the grey carpet.

"You…are…" I breathed heavily. "Going to…regret this…"

"Oh am I?" he snarled kicking me in the stomach.

I cried out and fell onto my side.

"Where's your beloved Joker now, sweetheart?" he snarled. "I don't see him here saving your ass."

He kicked me again causing me to fall onto my back and I watched the ceiling with a soft chuckle as swirls of green, purple, and red swirled through my vision. These auras were most likely from the pain, but in a weird way they kind of reminded me of Mr. J. I smiled up at Dr. Sullivan and giggled darkly…unable to contain myself. Oh…this just made his death more and more worth it.

"What's so funny?" he roared at me. "Huh?!"

"YOU!" I laughed. "You are HILARIOUS because you think you are going to make it out of here alive!"

He reached down and gripped me around the throat, causing me to choke on my case of the giggles.

"No my dear…it's you that isn't going to make it out of here alive…"

"You think so?" I gasped. "Because…I don't think HE…agrees with you…do you…Mr…J?"

I coughed heavily as I felt the pressure suddenly leave my throat and watched the doctor be forced into an office chair. I did my best to sit up, but couldn't move…and the aura's continued to spin and swirl around…causing me to feel sick…I closed my eyes…I just needed a small nap and then everything would be okay…yeah…just a short nap…..then…I would help Mr. J kill Dr. Sullivan…but…nap…first…..

* * *

 _ **(Please Read and Review! No Flames!)**_


	13. Night Terrors

_**Here's Chapter 13 guys! I hope you all really like it :). As promised it is longer to make up for that shorter Joker chapter I posted a couple days ago. It's like double the pages the last one was, so I hope you all get a kick out of it. In this chapter there's a bit more Joker Fluff than we are accustomed to. I know that it might seem a bit out of character at first, but if you think about the circumstances, I think even Mr. J would make an exception. Well...Leto's would anyway lol. So please review and let me know what you all think :). Don't worry...they will get back to their normal dynamic soon ;).**_

 ** _WARNINGS: Contains EXTREME violence and female character abuse. (Let's be real it's a Joker fic...you knew there would be violence) (And in this chapter some mention of sexual abuse)_**

* * *

 **Joker**

 **Chapter 13**

We had set up charges at every access point of the hospital. I had a couple contacts inside that made sure Nova Lee had gotten her package from me and now it was just a matter of time before we got the ball rolling. I had made sure to keep tabs on Dr. Sullivan as well and was looking forward to my first…session with him to further discuss his treatment of Nova. I sat in the back of the van and continued to text Nova as we got closer and closer to the time of detonation.

When 2:00am finally came around I pressed down on a button on my cell phone and watched as the various doors and gates to the hospital blasted open. I nodded to my boys as they began to storm the hospital and I walked in behind them, pressing another button to open the cell doors. While Hell broke lose and I watched as the inmates took back the prison, I walked over the fallen bodies of the guards and began making my way to my old stomping ground. I saw that the door was open but growled in my throat as I found Nova to be missing. I didn't think she was so stupid as to try to escape on her own, so that meant she must be using this riot as a cover to find Harley. I smirked slightly as I stomped on the head of one of the guards, getting his blood on my shoes and continued down the hall to find my dear Nova Lee.

I could hear screams from every direction as gun shots rang through the hallways and doctors were forcefully pulled into testing rooms to no doubt endure the same treatments they put some of the more violent inmates through. Normally I would join in on the fun, but I wanted to get to Nova so that we could escape before… _he_ …showed up. I turned to Johnny and motioned with my head for him to look down an opposite hallway for Nova, while I took the north wing where more of the offices were tucked away. If I knew my kid, which I did, she would be trying to hack into one of the office computers for Harley's location.

I heard the loud banging before I saw her…and what I did see just filled me with red, hot, hatred. Dr. Sullivan had his hands wrapped around Nova's throat and was squeezing on her windpipe. I could see her face start to turn blue and very quietly I stood over the man, hoping he would notice me before Nova lost consciousness. I could see blood trickling down her forehead and before the good doctor could do anymore damage, I grabbed him by his shoulders and yanked him off of Nova's beaten form.

I pulled him as hard as I could and slammed him into one of the desk chairs causing it to nearly collapse backwards under Sullivan's weight.

"What…is the meaning of this?!" he yelled. "Let me go!"

Using my fingers I whistled loudly and in no more than two seconds Johnny was at the door along with four new recruits that I had a feeling would be more than willing to aid in the punishment of Richard Sullivan.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah," I said squeezing his shoulders hard. "All that chit chat's gonna get ya hurt."

I smacked his shoulders hard and then spun him around in the chair to face me. Growling lowly in my throat. My green eyes pierced into his own and I gripped his face roughly in my hand.

"Do you know who I am?" I breathed, squeezing his cheeks.

"Joker…" he hissed. "Psychopath-"

I gripped his face harder, causing him to bite down on his own tongue and yelp like the scared, wounded, animal he truly was.

"Careful." I snarled. "You aren't exactly in a good position to be insulting me."

I pushed his chair around again, whistling nonchalantly…despite the fact I was literally furious enough to cut out this man's entrails with a ball point pen. However…I wanted him to suffer…and I wanted Nova to enjoy his suffering. Something I doubted she would be able to do at this exact moment.

"What are you going to do? You gonna kill me?"

"Ooh…I'm not gonna kill you," I smiled taking a syringe out of my pocket. "I'm just gonna hurt you…really…really…bad."

Holding it up to his face I leaned forward and smiling widely rammed it into his beefy neck. I watched as the pupils of his eyes swelled extremely and he slouched over onto his side. Making a face of disgust I kicked him in the gut towards Johnny and watched as they began wheeling him out to the van. Turning back towards Nova, I bent forward and pressed my hand gently to her neck. I could feel her pulse thump timidly against my fingers and yanking her arm around my shoulders, I scooped her up and began jogging towards the kitchens to load up into a separate car and get to one of our many hideouts outside of Gotham.

"Mmm…" I heard her grumble against my chest. "Mr. J? You came…"

"You know I'd do anything for you, baby…" I said softly, ducking into a closet as more guards poured by.

"My…head…hurts…" she whimpered, smearing some of her blood onto my purple trench coat.

"Yeah…concussions tend to do that, pumpkin."

"I found her, Mr. J…"

I didn't say anything as I continued to carry my bleeding daughter towards the kitchens. Nor did I say anything as I slid into the back of a black mini-van that Johnny was driving out of Gotham City. I just watched the skyline as I held Nova's bleeding skull in my lap and kept my hand resting on her stomach to make sure she didn't stop breathing. One would think I would be happy that she had gotten the intel…and now I was one step closer to finding my Queen… I mean, Nova's escape even got me some new muscle to work in the nightclub…but at the moment this all seemed bitter sweet. Even though in all essence the job had been a great success…my child had been battered, beaten, and abused through the entire ordeal. And what the worst part about it was…it had been by some man other than myself. If I smacked Nova around it was from a good place…because the girl had a skull thicker than steel she wouldn't always see to reason unless she got a good wallop…but this man…he had no right to harm my Nova Lee. No one did.

I turned Nova onto her side so that she could lay down on the back seat, and gently checked her back for any spinal damage. She had taken one Hell of a beating, but I could also see the yellows and greens of previous ones. That man had been throwing her around for the past couple of weeks Nova had been locked up…but this might not just be Dr. Sullivan…I knew the guards to get pretty rough as well.

"Ugh…" she whimpered. "Mr. J…it hurts…"

"I know…" I said quickly pressing her dislocated shoulder blade back into it's socket. "But…we are used to pain, princess…just…smile through it…"

I watched as she tried to and squeezed her arm when I saw a tear or two slide down her pale cheeks. Watching her cry right now was worse than when I normally witnessed it. Right now I felt like I could bite through a piece of steel and make them take shape of my teeth for a new set of grills.

"Johnny, can you pick up the pace?" I snapped. "And make sure Dr. Sullivan is nice and comfortable…we wouldn't want him to die on us before I and Nova get to play with him a little bit."

The safe house we were going to wasn't one of the most comfortable ones that I owned, but it was secure and very well hidden. It took about two hours to get there being that it was basically in the middle of nowhere, but it would be well worth it to let the dust settle while Gotham PD tried to sort out the fiery fiasco that was now Arkham Asylum. Johnny pulled the van beside the practically crumbling cabin and removed the plates to replace it with a new one.

I carried Nova inside and sat her down to lay on the sofa. I was on my own at the moment when it came to fixing her up…but luckily for me, we had already managed to bring a doctor with us. Now came the fun part of forcing him to cooperate. It was a good thing I had managed to pay his little family a visit before we made our way out here. She hadn't been the most welcoming host when I arrived on her doorstep with a group of men wearing clown masks…but I could tell that she was REALLY starting to warm up to them. It may have something to do with me threatening to murder her other two children if she didn't do as I said…but I like to give people the benefit of the doubt in these type of situations.

I removed my jacket and gently draped it over Nova while I walked around without a shirt to help Johnny get some sort of fire started. This place was a real shit-hole, not even close to being as nice as our loft above the nightclub…but I had lived in far worse and so had Nova. Even in its current standing, this could be considered a luxury hotel in my book.

"Okay boss," Johnny said after making sure the perimeter was secured. "The van is hidden, I got a fire going, and the doctor is downstairs in the basement waiting for whenever you are ready to start his…treatment."

"Good…good…" I said sitting in front of the fire. "Make sure you check on the new recruits and the ones holding his family…I don't want any loose ends when this is all said and done."

"Yes boss." he nodded. "How's she doing?"

He gestured with his head towards the balled up girl sleeping soundly wrapped in my trench-coat.

"She's breathing…" I said a slight edge to my voice. "But how would you be doing after having your ass severely beaten and being raped on a nightly basis? If I find out that you knew about this even an hour before you told me…I am going to put a bullet right into your eye socket."

"Boss I swear, right when I got the news I told you. I would…never…keep something from you that was about Nova."

"That's good…" I said looking up at him. "Because I would take it as a personal offense if you did do something that stupid."

"I understand, Joker."

I nodded and reaching into my pants pocket tossed him a wadded up stack of fifties.

"I don't know how long we will have to stay holed up here…but see that you get us some supplies to last at least the month. Food. Water. Clothes. Take the van and fill it with anything you think we would need…and yes, that does include guns, knives, and explosives. I. Need. Those. Things."

"You got it boss…um…I'll grab your guy's clothes too…anything for her?"

"Go steal some pain meds for her…the good stuff, I don't waste my time on Advil…and grab anything that other doctor left in the loft when he first patched her up."

"Anything else?"

"Belle Reve Penitentiary…Nova said that's where Harley is. Check into that for me."

"I'm on it, J."

I watched as Johnny left through the front door and secured it behind him. Taking a deep breath I moved past the sofa towards an iron door that led down to the basement. The door had been added by me, but the basement had the original je ne sais quoi that the old cabin was famous for. That included a dirt floor and no doubt little hungry rats that wandered in every now and again.

I opened the door and walked downstairs, whistling slowly. I could see him slumped over in the wooden chair we had tied him too and roughly patted his cheek to wake him up from his drug induced slumber.

"Weeeeelll helllooo there Dr. Sullivan," I smiled. "Now don't get up on my account…I just wanted to welcome you to your new LUXURY home for the next couple of days…as you can see, my boys and I have done everything in our power to ensure you are comfortable here."

His head lolled lazily to the side, as I guided him back up to look at me.

"When my good friend Johnny comes back…you are going to fix my baby and make right everything you did wrong by her…" I snarled darkly. "Understand? And for the things you can't make right…I will inflict on your bitch wife and the two ankle biters you call kids."

Forcing his head to loll back down I walked briskly upstairs and closed the metal door with a slam. Going back over to the sofa where Nova lay, I took out my cell phone and called Johnny.

"I almost forgot…bring that old TV…let's give the doctor something to watch while he stays with us. Wouldn't want him to become bored while he's down there."

Before Johnny could respond I hung up on him and moved to lay down on the sofa beside Nova. I made sure that she was comfortable and rested my hand on her thigh. I doubted I would be able to sleep tonight…but I knew that I needed to at least try and get a couple hours of sleep. I wouldn't be able to plot our next move if I was this exhausted.

I was just about to slip into a deep sleep when I heard a shrill scream. I sat up, gun in hand, and frantically pointed it around hoping to find the thing or person that was attacking us. But as my eyes adjusted to the darkness…I could see that there was no one here, at least no one that I could see.

For Nova however…I had a feeling the demons she was attacking were very real. I reached over to her and shook her violently…hoping to snap her out of it. Her eyes flew open and with a scream she launched herself at me.

"You scum sucking creep!" she yelled, her fists flailing at me. "I'll kill you for what you did to me! I'll kill you!"

"Nova!" I yelled over her. "Nova! Calm the fuck down!"

I pulled her arms behind her back and held her as her chest rose and fell sporadically. She finally started to calm down and there was a faint thump as her head fell tiredly onto my shoulder. Adjusting myself on the sofa, I moved her so that her arms fell down to her side and pushed her head to rest against my chest.

"I'm sorry…" she rasped out. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine." I said briskly.

"But…I almost hit-

-Nova…I said it was fine."

"I…know…I just…I should have listened…" I could hear her voice break.

"Stop." I growled. "Now."

I couldn't look at her, but I felt the tears against my bare shoulder. I closed my eyes briefly and took in a deep breath, gently rubbing her arm. This was where I really missed Harley. She was better at this compassion thing than I was…but I knew that I could not leave Nova to deal with this on her own. As much as she had grown as a Joker…certain things could not be fixed as easily as others. And that's when I realized something…it wasn't just Nova's freedom Dr. Sullivan had taken from her…she was only seventeen…

"Was he your first…?" I snarled softly.

She didn't need to answer…because when I looked down and saw her face crumple…I knew what the answer was. I pulled Nova closer and squeezed her tightly to me. I should have been there sooner…I shouldn't have let her pull this stupid fucking stunt…because now there was irreversible damage done…and what was worse, I could have protected her from it and I failed. The anger that I felt was unimaginable…like a fire had bin lit inside of me and then doused with gasoline. All I wanted to do was slowly flay Richard Sullivan's skin back with a butter knife. Listen to him beg and beg for death and deny it to him for DAYS at a time. I wanted his wounds to rot and fester in front of him while he lay in the dirt becoming food for the rats that would wander in and out of the cabin basement.

"I will take care of this, honey," I whispered, my lips resting against her head. "He will never, EVER, hurt you again. I promise."

And I would let Nova watch as I made good on that promise. Hell…I would even let her participate. Somehow I had a feeling it was the only way she would fully recover anyway. But that would be another day…right now, there were more important things to worry about. Sleep being one of them.

* * *

 _ **(Please Read and Review! No Flames!)**_


	14. Steel Wool

_**Here's Chapter 14 guys! I hope you like it! I decided to post it before I went to work, so I might be able to actually get out TWO chapters today :). I hope Mr. J doesn't seem too out of character, but I like to think I am doing a pretty good job! Please continued to review and let me know what you all think!**_

 ** _(WARNINGS: Contains EXTREME violence and female character abuse. (Let's be real it's a Joker fic...you knew there would be violence) (And in this chapter some mention of sexual abuse)_**

* * *

 **Nova Lee**

 **Chapter 14**

I woke up with Mr. J being missing, but I could smell food not far away. My stomach growled angrily as I pulled myself up from the sofa and stumbled out into the kitchen to see what was cooking. I smiled weakly as I found a small stack of pancakes and a couple strips of bacon waiting for me. Had Mr. J actually cooked breakfast? I guess it was assumed that someone had to feed him before Harley came around…I just was very surprised that it was the King of Gotham himself.

Taking my seat, hissing in pain as my shoulder jostled against the wooden chair, I gripped the fork that had been left for me and let out a low chuckle. Ugh…everything still ached like a mother fucker…but at least it wasn't as bad as it was last night. Last night everything felt like it had been on fire…and then around four am…it just stopped. Maybe Mr. J had knocked me out or something…but whatever it was, I was grateful for it nonetheless.

I nibbled at the cold pancake and took a couple bites of the bacon before my stomach rebelled and had me leaning over the sink to vomit. I closed my eyes as sweat beaded on my forehead and I turned the faucet on to rinse out what little breakfast I had lost. I stood there for a couple of minutes when I, suddenly, felt a hand on my back. For a second my skin stood up and prickled with dread… but then when I saw a tattooed arm reach around me to splash a little water into my face…I knew it was just Mr. J.

"It's probably the pain meds," he grumbled to himself, roughly pulling my hair back into a loose bun. "Need to drop the dosage for tonight."

I turned to look up at him and swallowed a couple times to keep anymore bile from coming up. So…he had given me something for the pain last night. Well…even though the vomiting was gross, I would take it over the immense amount of agony I had been in last night.

"Well…" I rasped out. "Good morning to you too…"

"How are you feeling?" he asked, making a motion towards the sink. "Beside the whole losing your breakfast thing."

"Fine…" I said, rubbing my arm gently. "I…uh…don't remember too much from yesterday…just flashes here and there."

He crossed his arms over his bare chest and nonchalantly leaned back against the kitchen counter. Even in just a pair of blue sweatpants and to my great surprise and even greater delight a pair of bedroom slippers…Mr. J still looking terrifying. I wondered if I would ever hit that level of intimidation. Maybe if I could stop getting my ass handed to me by bigger men.

"I didn't expect you to remember anything…" he said. "I actually had hopes you wouldn't remember a damn thing from yesterday…or the past couple of weeks…"

I chewed my bottom lip absentmindedly…almost waiting for the slap that was to come for my stunt to get into Arkham…but it didn't…he just looked tired…and uncharacteristically human. I stood there awkwardly in front of him, the silence laying around us in a thick layer.

"Sooo…" I said, softly. "Um…did you find Harley?"

"Johnny is working on that." he dismissed quickly. "He's following up on your intel."

I nodded.

"That's good…um…did you hear about what happened at the Galla?"

His eyebrow went up slowly as I waited for a response, but didn't get one. So…I guess I would just have to lead him into it a bit.

"I just…wanted to know your thoughts…"

Again with the silence! I DID it for HIM after all! Couldn't he give me just a little something? A sick and twisted way of letting me know that he was proud of me, or that he was at least happy that I had found his girlfriend? But no…he said nothing…I frowned and bowed my head slightly. I had literally put myself through all that Hell for nothing. At least I thought I had…and then Mr. J moved closer to me…and very gently guided my face up to look at him. I swallowed hard…as he held my face in his hands and then gently rested his lips against my forehead.

"Go take a bath…" he whispered softly.

And then he went through a metal door to what I assumed was the basement. I smiled faintly and with a soft sigh I made my way around the cabin until I found the bathroom. This place wasn't what I would expect Mr. J to be into…but I guessed it was better than the Asylum. Having to shower with other women…while guards stood not even a couple of feet away was anything but fun. The showers weren't even warm…just a quick in and out…it was like stepping into a tub filled with ice. But this…this was delightful…and I filled the tub all the way up to the top until it threatened to overflow.

I sunk into the warm water and moaned. The cozy liquid caressed my aching bones, and I watched as it started to go brown and murky as the dried blood from my hair began to rinse off. I took the bar of soap that had been left for me and lathered it up under fresh water before slowly washing all the dirt and grime that had accumulated over the last couple of days. As I scrubbed I found myself unable to stop…I felt so dirty…and even after draining the water and refilling it a couple of times…I just…couldn't get the feeling to go away! I washed and washed, turning the bar of soap, eventually, into a small sliver…but the dirt just seemed to be imbedded into my pores. Quickly scrambling out of the bath, I wrapped a towel around me and raced into the kitchen. I ripped open the lower cabinets and began tossing out cleaning products…bleach, baking soda, glass cleaner, anything to get this dirt off. But nothing would be strong enough. I reached further back and pulled out a large clump of black steel wool.

I felt like it was pancaked on me…and it made everything so heavy. If I could just remove a couple of layers…I would be able to move…breathe…feel like myself again. I bit down and cried out as I slid the wool against my leg first. I watched as blood began to slide down my thigh as strips of skin just peeled off. I slid to the floor, and laughed out in pain, tears sliding down my face. My hand shook as I began scrubbing my other thigh…watching his handprints just…disappear from my pale flesh.

I couldn't stop…and then I heard the footsteps coming towards me. I looked up to see Mr. J and I sniffled, tears staining my cheeks as they fell to the floor in the puddle of blood that was slowly pooling around me.

"Jesus Christ…" I heard him breathe, getting down on his knees with me. "Nova…"

"I…I can…" I whimpered. "Still…feel…him…"

I moved to take another layer of skin off, but Mr. J slapped the wool out of my hands and grabbed my wrists into his own. I struggled weakly against him, wanting to keep going, but I knew that Mr. J had me beat when it came to fits of strength. So after a couple of minutes of rolling on the floor with him…he got me pinned and held me firmly against the wooden floor.

"I…can't…" I sobbed. "I can't…"

He said nothing and lifted me from the floor, making sure to keep my blood stained towel wrapped around me and carried me back into the bathroom. The water was cold and to me…brown with filth.

"No…no, no, no, no…" I begged, clinging to him. "Please…please don't put me back in that swamp!"

I sniffled and looked at him, my hands grasping his face.

"I just…got…it off…don't put it back on…" I pled.

"It's just water, kid…" he said, draining it nonetheless.

I watched as he filled the tub again, and still in my towel, gently set me into it. I kept the towel over myself, until he forcefully yanked it away. I quickly pulled my knees up to my chest to cover myself and rested my cheek against my knee caps.

"Please…" he snorted. "I have cameras in every room of the loft…believe me, I've seen you naked before."

"Oh…that's comforting…" I snapped back.

"Watch it…" he warned, putting a finger in my face.

I sighed and turned my face towards him.

"I'm sorry…" I said slowly. "I just…I don't know what came over me."

"Yes well…" Mr. J said. "Let's not have a repeat of what just happened. Got me? Or I'll remove your skin myself."

I frowned and nodded.

"Now…I am going to leave you to finish up in here…you have ten minutes to get cleaned up, get out, and get dressed…if you aren't out of the tub by then, I will MAKE you get out…but if I hear you anywhere near that kitchen…I am going to chain you to a chair until you are able to control yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes boss…" I sniffled.

He took my old towel with him and I buried my face in my hands as he left. My shoulder's shuddered as I tried to swallow my sobs and keep quiet…but I just couldn't…I felt like something had been stolen from me…and I wanted so desperately to just ignore the fear, anger, and pain…to laugh it off and to make it one giant joke…but I couldn't. I had never thought I would find a man that I actually hated more than my father…but I had…and now all I wanted beyond never hearing his name again…was to make him suffer.

I got out of the tub and grabbing a fresh towel that had been left out walked into the nearest bedroom. I found on the bed a roll of bandages and took that as my invitation to wrap my scarred legs. Taking a deep breath, I began to…finishing off the entire roll on both. I felt a small smile form on my lips as I realized that I kind of looked like the lower half of a mummy, but that was short lived as I stood and a burning sensation shot from my thighs clear down to my ankles. Once I was able to compose myself, I pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before padding around the cabin, hoping to find Mr. J.

As I walked into the living room, I found Johnny coming inside with what appeared to be a car battery and jumper cables. I raised an eyebrow at him as he stood in front of me.

"What's that for? Car trouble?"

He looked at me with a strange expression on his face…like…one of pity…and I rubbed my arm awkwardly. Why would I think Johnny didn't know about what had happened in the Asylum? He was Mr. J's eyes and ears…he always knew what went on…especially with me it seemed.

"Um…no," he said. "It's not for the car…has J told you anything?"

"No…"

"Ah…then I can't tell you," he said. "But…listen…if…you need anything…"

"Thanks…I…appreciate the offer."

He nodded at me and then without another word proceeded to disappear down the same door Mr. J had earlier. I moved towards the handle and was just about to pull it open when the door swung forward and Joker was standing in front of me.

"You don't need to be down here yet," he said pushing me back and closing the door. "It's a surprise for when you feel better."

"Ooh…" I said. "Do I get a hint?"

"No." he said, turning me around and guiding me back towards the bedroom. "What you do get is another dose of Oxycodone and more sleep."

"Seriously though…not even one hint?" I whined as he pushed me onto the bed.

"It would ruin it," he smiled, taking out a small black case that had several syringes in it. "Give me your arm."

"Do you just freaking carry needles around wherever you go?" I asked, offering him my right arm.

"It makes shooting up easier," he said, pulling the plastic cover off with his teeth and spitting it onto the floor. "On three…..three."

The needle stuck into my arm and I watched as some of my blood was pulled into the vial before the Oxycodone was sent spiraling through my veins. I let out a soft sigh as the painful tingle in my legs was quickly dissipated and a new warm, fuzzy, feeling just surged through me. I giggled stupidly as I looked up at Mr. J and gently tugged him towards the bed.

"D-Don't leeeaaavee…" I moaned. "Please?"

I weakly tugged his arm and rested my head against his side, wrapping my arms around his waist. I didn't want to let him go…because it seemed that whenever daddy stayed, the nightmares hid in his presence. I could sleep and dream…and not be plagued by the nightmare I had lived at Arkham Asylum…and if that meant staying with Mr. J forever…I was more than willing to do that.

* * *

 _ **(Please Read and Review! No Flames!)**_


	15. No Loose Ends

_**Here's Chapter 15 guys! I'm sorry for the delay guys! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and want to thank those that continue to review the chapters! Reading your feedback truly gives me the inspiration for new ideas and new ways to draw out reactions! This chapter is quite dark (like the other's weren't), so you have been warned :). Anyway, thanks again!**_

 ** _(WARNINGS: Contains EXTREME violence and female character abuse. (Let's be real it's a Joker fic...you knew there would be violence) (And in this chapter some mention of sexual abuse)_**

* * *

 **Nova Lee**

 **Chapter 15**

The past couple of days weren't any easier than the first. I wasn't able to sleep anymore and Mr. J kept disappearing throughout the day to go hideout in the basement. I felt like he was trying to avoid me because he was now disgusted with me. If he was disgusted I couldn't blame him…I felt pretty disgusted myself. I sat in the living room on the sofa trying to read one of the old books Mr. J had laying around, but every time I'd make it to a new paragraph my mind would wander and I would forget everything that I had just read. Sighing after about ten minutes I tossed the copy of Crime and Punishment into the fireplace.

I watched as it burned away and crackled in the dim firelight. God I had never felt so bored in all of my life…and even Johnny was missing so I didn't even have him to play poker with to pass the time. Stretching my arms above my head, I slid off the sofa and began making my way to the familiar steel door. What was so special downstairs that I wasn't allowed down there? And when the fuck was I gonna get that surprise that Mr. J promised me? It just wasn't fair. After all I had gone through for that scum-sucking creep he still didn't trust me! Well, I wasn't going to put up with it!

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open carefully and quietly moved towards the basement landing. I could see a white flickering light and a filthy dirt floor, but not much more. Slowly I slid myself further down the steps, doing my best to keep them from creaking or making a noise. I could see a chair in the center of the room and a battered, old, man tied to it. His face was horribly discolored and his eyes were erratically searching around the brightly lit room.

I chewed my bottom lip as I looked the man up and down and felt my heart sink into the soles of my feet. This wretched man that was tied up in our basement was Dr. Sullivan. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears and pressed a hand to my chest as the air suddenly grew deathly thin. What was he doing here and why did Mr. J have him tied up in the cabin basement?

I was about to go back upstairs to find out when I saw J walk into view. I had thought I had seen him come down here…but that had been hours ago? What the Hell could he have possibly been doing? I watched as Joker spun the chair around to face him and growled lowly in his throat.

"Nooooowww…" he hummed. "How is the good doctor feeling this morning?"

"P-Please…" Dr. Sullivan begged. "Just…let me go…I will disappear…-

-You know…I don't think I will…" he hissed. "You see…every night my daughter wakes up sweating, crying, SCREEEAMING, because of what you had done to her. I'm thinking I will be keeping you here until she can go ONE night without this behavior."

I carefully sat down and tugged my knees up to my chest to watch Mr. J work. He was whistling, as he spun the doctor's chair around and I watched as he grabbed two cables from the table. I could see the battery that Johnny had had with him the previous day and I chewed on a piece of my hair as I smiled and waited for Mr. J to hook him up to it. He touched the tips of the jumper cables together and laughed as sparks shot off of them.

"Oooh!" he said. "Shocking development, wouldn't you say!?"

"Please Joker…" Dr. Sullivan begged. "Let me go and I will do anything?"

I felt my hands clench around the wooden banister of the stairs. I knew that Mr. J wasn't going to just let him leave, but the fact that Dr. Sullivan even bothered to beg infuriated me. He didn't deserve to leave…Hell, this man didn't even deserve to live. I wanted Mr. J to keep him here for the same amount of time I had to endure his mindless fucking abuse…and the only way I wanted the "good" doctor to leave here was in a fucking, black, garbage bag.

I watched as Mr. J attached one of the cables to the doctor's arm and then the other one. In the next instance he shook…just shook…and I could see sparks shooting out of the battery and smell burning flesh. I watched as Joker laughed, his face an inch from the doctor's and as the man's body flopped around in the chair like a freshly caught trout. And then as the lights started to flicker, Mr. J yanked the cables off of him and kicked Dr. Sullivan onto his back onto the dirt floor.

I giggled softly and couldn't help but clap my hands. Mr. J looked up at me, several strands of green hair falling into his face, and I gulped. I just remembered that I wasn't TECHNICALLY supposed to be in the basement until J had given me permission. But he didn't look angry at me…instead, Joker wave me over with his hand. I padded down into the basement over to him and he slung his arm around me, pulling me to face my attacker.

For a moment, I felt very sick, seeing the face of the man that had raped me repeatedly for about two or three weeks straight was almost too much to bear. But I had Mr. J to lean against as the world spun and hold me steady against the wave of memories and pain.

"See him baby?" he whispered, his hands gently resting on my shoulders. "Groveling at our feet…begging for his life…he is nothing more than a disgusting, little, coward. He has no power over you…but you have all the power of his pathetic, worthless, life…but that's not all… this isn't my only gift to you. Not only am I going to let you finish him off…but…I give to you the chance to destroy the life of his family as well."

I felt Mr. J place my gun into my hand and I squeezed it gently. The cool metal made my skin tingle and I gently pressed my lips to it. I had missed my birthday present dearly. I closed my eyes briefly and held it out, aiming directly at the doctor's head. He was watching me with those beady black eyes I had grown to fear in the asylum…but now all I saw was his OWN fear of what I was going to do to him.

"I told you," I growled. "That you would regret everything you had done to me…I suppose you would just LOVE to eat one of these bullets now, wouldn't you?"

He didn't answer me, but he didn't need to. I KNEW that he yearned for death…he must have been down here since Mr. J and I had arrived…and I had no doubt in my mind that Mr. J had been keeping him quite entertained while I healed.

"But…" I said, withdrawing my gun. "Before I kill you…I want your family to DIE knowing the kind of perverted, demented, man you really are. I want to DESTROY the image of you they have and the last thought they have to be that you were nothing more than a fucking lie."

"No!" he begged. "You can't do this! You can't kill them!"

I cocked the gun and shot Dr. Sullivan in the knee. His scream sending a shudder up my spine. I smiled and pushed a red strand of hair out of my face.

"I'm told that hurts," I chuckled. "Unfortunately…here…you have no power over anything I do…which means…I can do WHATEVER I want…and what I want to do is fuck with your family. But don't worry…you will have a front row seat to the party doc…because you are coming with us. So…do us a favor and try to bleed a little less…we want you to look your best for your wifey."

Taking my gun, I stepped over Dr. Sullivan's body and went back upstairs to get myself all cleaned up for our date with the Sullivan family. Whatever would I wear?

—Time Skip—

Johnny had come to pick us up after I had showered, dressed, and prepared myself for the journey. My legs still burned uncomfortably as the skin started to heal and I found myself constantly yearning for bedtime so that Mr. J would give me my hit of Oxycodone…but I knew that I needed to be careful…it was dangerous enough finding myself so addicted to the Joker family without adding substance abuse to that mix. Absentmindedly I reached down to scratch my legs and found a hand sharply swatting my hands away. I yelped and looked up to see Mr. J shake his head at me.

"I worked too damn hard on those bandages this morning," he scolded, pointing a finger in my face. "For you to go and fuck them up."

"I'm sorry, J…" I said holding my hands up. "They just itch like a motherfucker."

We sat next to one another in the back of the van, Dr. Sullivan across from us, his hands bound, and a brown paper bag placed over his head. I could still hear him sniveling as we barreled from the safe house outside of Gotham to the very lavish estate of Dr. Richard Sullivan. I felt a grin stretch across my face as we pulled up to the front steps and Johnny came around to let Mr. J and myself out of the van.

I held Joker's hand and tugged him as I skipped up to the door, my gun in my free hand. I knocked a couple times before kicking the door in and stepping over the thug it had slammed into. I smiled as I came face to face with Dr. Sullivan's disheveled wife and even more frightened children.

"How ya doing doll face?" I smiled, pistol whipping her with my gun.

Her head whipped to the side as she cried out and I pulled her face back to look at me, giving her my best and brightest smile.

"I've waited a VERY long time to do this…" I hissed. "Do you know my name bitch? No? I can't believe Dick over there hasn't told you about his office slam piece? Oh, no tears, please…it wasn't consensual on my part…BE-LIEVE…ME…"

I pistol whipped her again and moved to Dr. Sullivan, ripping the bag off his head. I listened with a grin as his confused wife started screaming at him, asking what was going on, why this all had to happen, and what was _I_ talking about. I leaned back against the living room wall of their home and watched as Dr. Sullivan tried to calm his family.

"Don't lie, Dr. Sullivan," I said, examining my nails. "Have a shred of dignity for the last couple of minutes of your life and tell your wife the TRUTH…or…I can just show her the tapes."

He swallowed hard, unable to look at his wife.

"He RAPED me…" I said, gently circling them. "REPEATEDLY…and enjoyed every minute of it. Did you know, lady? You better ask your own kid…seeing as doc here likes them so young."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed at him. "Did you touch Dani!?"

"No! Lisa…I would never-

-you sick fuck!" she cried. "Look at what you have done to us…"

I smiled and stood behind Lisa…my hand reaching down into my pants pocket and taking out the knife that Mr. J had held onto for me. I brought the blade to the woman's neck and she flinched underneath it. I chuckled softly.

"You don't think you deserve this?" I whispered, kissing her cheek. "What I am about to do to you is a kindness…compared to the nights of torture I endured while in your husband's care. Who is going to get justice for me? Who would ever believe a nut job that claims they are being abused by their doctor?"

"I-I do…" she cried and my hand faltered.

"Hmpf…" I huffed, digging the knife into her a little more.

"P-Please!" she begged. "I knew nothing about it…please!"

I chewed my bottom lip and turned to face her.

"I can't very well let you live to report us…" I smiled. "No loose ends…I promise it will be quick."

"We-we'll leave Gotham!" she begged. "You will never see me or my children again…Just…please?!"

I pulled away feeling some prick at me. I wasn't so sure I wanted to kill this woman anymore. It wasn't her fault her husband had hurt me…but did I really want to chance her running her mouth to someone? Then again…it might serve me better to let her live…let her relay to someone the fear she felt when my name crossed her path. I pulled my knife back into my pocket and was just about to untie her when I heard the gunshot and watched as blood began to dribble down her forehead. I looked up as Mr. J lowered his gold plated gun to his side.

"You didn't have to kill her…" I said softly.

"No? I did it to protect you baby…" he said, sternly. "You are going soft…she would have ran her mouth straight to GCPD and then to Batman…these people are liars and violators. All they want to do is hurt our family…and what's the number one thing we need to protect in this world?"

"The family…" I nodded. "Right…sorry dad."

"Good girl…" he tugged me over to him and put his gun in my hands.

I could see his slender fingers as they draped over mine and guided my arm to aim at both of Dr. Sullivan's children…and against the protests and screaming, Mr. J helped me pull the trigger and finish them off. He took the gun back and turned me towards Dr. Sullivan.

"This is YOUR moment princess," he whispered, his mouth about an inch from my ear. "Your time to take revenge on this man that stole so much from you. I'm here with you…but…you need to TAKE back what he thought he had a right to."

I nodded in understanding and took my knife back out. I approached Dr. Sullivan, his eyes red and wet with unshed tears. My hand clenched around the firm knife handle and I closed my eyes briefly as I was overcome with memories of nights in Arkham. I could feel the weight of him against my chest as it became harder and harder to breathe and smell his rancid cologne. My eyes flew open and I realized that I had tears rolling down my face as well. With a shaky hand, I reached up and wiped a couple of them away.

Taking a shaky breath I brought the knife above my head and rammed it as hard as I could into Sullivan's trachea. I heard him gurgle and watched as red fluid splattered against my hands. I gasped in slight shock, amazed that this evil creature even had any blood to offer to me. Realizing that my knife was still wedged into his throat, I yanked it out and stabbed him again. I did this over and over until my knife had nothing left to really stab through and the blood under my black sneakers had soaked clear into my socks.

I panted heavily, placing my hands on my knees, suddenly having some difficulty catching my breath. I looked at my reflection in the pool of slowly congealing blood…and could see specks of red all over my face. Swiping at it, I moved back over to Mr. J and handed him the knife.

"I'm ready to go." I said stiffly.

He rested a hand on my shoulder and I heard him snap his fingers at Johnny. No doubt signaling for him to do his best when it came to cleaning up this atrocious mess. I took one last look at Dr. Sullivan's home before climbing into the van and disappearing down the road away from the estate and Gotham City. If I had it my way…we would never come back into this damn city again. People thought Mr. J and I were the evil ones…when the REAL evil were those that wore a guise as a savior but turned out to cause more harm to the populace than the so called super-villains of Gotham. But GCPD never sought out the corrupt they were so fucking set on to protect…I guess that meant Mr. J and I would have to do it for them.

* * *

 _ **(Please Read and Review! No Flames!)**_


End file.
